I'm Lily Sparrow Savvy? New Arrivals
by captain.J.sparrow
Summary: sequel to I'm Lily Sparrow Savvy? Lily and Oliver are married and children are the way. Jack has a new girlfriend, but are Clara's intentions really what they seem?
1. Preparing

Ok everyone; this is the second story in the Lily Sparrow stories hope you enjoy…and review!

Thanks to all my reviewers who seemed to take an interest in the first story and this sequel would not be being written if it weren't for them, so special thanks to:  
**Memory from a dream  
TeddyGrahams  
whyistherumalwaysgone  
****Amber  
**And anyone who I may have missed off.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about pirates.

**Chapter 1**

Nerves. That's all I felt when I woke up on the day of my wedding.

"Lily?" came my best friend's voice from the door

"Come in Elizabeth!" I answered as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

Elizabeth walked through the door and patted her expanding waistline.

"Not long now" she said as she picked up my wedding dress and threw it to me

"No, how long have you got left?" I asked

"About three weeks" said Elizabeth. I put on the dress and instantly felt like a princess. I had my black hair curled and it was partly clipped up with gold hair clips, I had gold shoes to match my dress. I loved my dress; it was white with gold flowers stitched onto the body of it, the hem of the dress also had flowers stitched onto it. We had picked it up from Port Royal and we were now docked away from Commodore Norrington's view on the shores of Port Royal.

"And to think you had trouble getting pregnant in the first place, Elizabeth"

"I know, it's a blessing"

"It won't be when it's coming out"

We both laughed and set about getting me prepared for my wedding to Oliver.

"Are you decent?" came father's voice from outside my cabin.

"Yes, come in" I called. I straightened my dress out and grinned as father walked in.

"You look nice, luv" he simply said, he turned around to walk to the chair but bumped into Elizabeth's belly.

"You need to watch where you put your bump Lizzy" he said, he flashed her his trademark grin and walked around her to the chair.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"It's ok Lily, Jack needs to watch where he puts his big head, don't you Jack?" said Elizabeth playfully.

"My head is not big" said Dad; he put his hands to his head, as if to test it. I let out a laugh, Dad glared at me.

"If I have to watch my head, Lily has to watch her bum" he said. I opened my mouth wide in shock and walked over to him.

"Evidently her mouth as well" he said before I slapped him on the arm.

"I do not have a big mouth…or a big bum" I said, I moved my head over my shoulder so I could see if it really was big, my dress was too big for me to see though.

"See, you even have doubts about it" said Dad as he saw me looking.

"Right enough, is everyone ready Jack?" Asked Elizabeth, I just noticed that she was in her bridesmaid dress; we had to get it specially made for her bump.

"Yes, go and round 'em all up, keep 'em away from the rum" replied Dad

"Right" said Elizabeth as she went out to get everyone in place.

"Nervous?" asked Dad

"Just a bit" I replied, I was nervous, more than a bit but I was a Sparrow, Sparrow's aren't meant to show signs of fear or nervousness.

"Liar" Dad stated.

"How could you tell?" I asked, stunned that he knew.

"You're my daughter" he replied.

"Oh" I said, Dad stood up and led me to the door.

"If Oliver treats you wrong in any way, you leave him quicker than the blink of an eye, got it?" he said. I didn't answer him; I knew it was too much to ask for him to ditch the overprotective attitude towards me.

"Lily?" he said sternly

"Right" I said

"I mean it" Dad whispered in my ear as we walked out of the door and onto the deck.

The deck had been decorated to some extend, Elizabeth and Anamaria had placed flowers here and there and some white ribbon was wrapped around the helm.

"Here we go" I whispered as I made my way to the helm where Oliver was stood waiting for me with Sam as his best man.

"You look beautiful" he said to me as I got to him.


	2. Curiosity

I just received a review from **Smithy **and I would like to thank him for the review because there was not reply URL. I would also like to know more detail about his Oliver theory! It wasn't what I was thinking but I think it's a brilliant idea and I might decide to put it in the story somewhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Chapter 2**

"_To have and to hold…for better for worse…in sickness and in health" _these words were going round and round in my head. I was over the moon but father's words before the wedding had really got to me.

I had witnessed men beating up their wives when Dad and I stayed in Tortuga for a rest with the crew after four months of solid sailing. We had heard shouting and banging about from next door to the inn we were staying in.

_Thud…thud…scream…thud…scream_

_That's all we could hear from next door. I was only nine years old but I knew what those thuds and screams were all about. I had seen the man and his wife in the town earlier in the day, they were having an argument over something or another and then they went somewhere. Dad, the crew and I were trying to find somewhere to stay for the night. When we got to The Blue Diamond Inn we found the same man and woman going into the next house. _

_Once we had settled in and we were all laughing and talking, we started to hear shouting and then a loud thud. Next there were screams and more thuds. _

_Thud…scream…thud_

"_Right that's it! I'm going over; I can't just sit here knowing that bastard's battering his wife" said Dad after a while. He got up and left the room, just out of curiosity, I followed. _

_I followed father out of the inn and round to the house. He walked in very quietly, without making a sound. I did my best to follow silently as I crept behind Dad._

_We found the pair in the upstairs bedroom, the woman was lead in the corner, blood was covering her face and her dress, the man was knelt on her with his fist raised. _

"_You bloody wench! That'll teach you to disobey me!" yelled the man, he brought his fist down on the woman's face. _

_I watched as Dad crept up behind the man, he got a vase from a near by deck and raised it into the air, bringing it down on the man's head. _

_The man went unconscious and fell to the floor, once Dad moved him to the side; he picked up the sobbing woman and carried her to the bed, he spotted me for the first time and set the woman down onto the bed._

"_Lily Sparrow, what the hell are you doing?" he hissed_

"_nothin'" I replied, I went over to the bed and got a cloth from the desk. I began to clean away the blood._

"_Thank you" said the woman before she slipped away into a slumber._

"_I don't remember telling you to come" Dad said_

"_No" I replied_

"_Then why did you? This is not a sight I like to see for myself, never mind for my nine year old daughter too" _

"_Curiosity" I said before putting the cloth back on the desk and going back to the inn._

_The next morning we were preparing to set sail when the same woman came running down to the docks yelling for us to stop._

"_Stop! Please! Take me with you!" she yelled_

"_Its bad luck Cap'n" said Gibbs from next to Dad_

"_Sorry lass, you'll have to face your issues on your own"_

"_No!" screamed the woman as we sailed away. I felt sorry for her, but we were pirates, it was no place for landlubbers. I watched the woman's figure shrink as we sailed away, and then an angry looking figure took her away._

"Poor woman" I whispered.

"Who's a poor woman?" asked Oliver as he came up beside me. I hadn't thought of that day for a long time, but it had affected me since Dad warned me before the wedding.

"Just some woman" I replied

"Oh" said Oliver "I love you" he said

"I love you to" I said. "Oliver?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"If…if you were to get mad with me you…you…you wouldn't…you wouldn't hurt me would you?"

"No of course not!" he said "why would I get mad with you?"

"I don't know I knew you wouldn't" I said.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Curiosity"


	3. It's Coming

**Smithy **sorry about the gender mix-up (hehehe) glad you understand, thanks for clearing up your theory with me, I never thought of it like that before!

Disclaimer: I don't own any pirates or anything to do with them (sob)

**Chapter 3**

After I had cleared things up with Oliver, I began to unwind and enjoy the wedding reception, but I couldn't get the woman we had left behind out of my head, I wondered if she was ok, if she was even alive.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for us!" we sang, this was our song that we sung when we were drunk. It seemed fitting for the circumstances.

I wasn't drunk yet, I had only had about four bottles, and I needed way more than that to get me drunk. I looked over to Elizabeth and she had a strange look on her face.

"You ok Elizabeth?" I asked, I presumed she was upset because she couldn't get drunk due to the baby, so she had a funny look on her face. She was holding her belly but I thought nothing of it because she does that all the time anyway.

"Yes" she replied through clenched teeth. "I'm just going for a lie down, I'm feeling a bit tired" she said, she stood up to tell a drunken Will what she was doing and then disappeared into their cabin.

"Won't be long before you're like that Lily" said Oliver as he sat next to me and pointed to where Elizabeth had recently been.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I knew full well what he meant but he was drunk so I decided to pry a little.

"I mean aren't we having children?" he asked me drunkenly.

"Well yeah…but…but we've only just got married…_today_…don't you want to wait and enjoy wedded bliss first?"

"Course I do, I was just pointing it out"

"So you want children?"

"Yeah"

"How many?"

"As many as we get"

I was just about to answer Oliver when I heard a pain filled cry coming from Elizabeth's cabin

"Elizabeth!" I exclaimed and I ran to her cabin and didn't even bother to knock before entering. Elizabeth had changed into her nightgown and was led on the bed clutching her bump.

"Lily!" she gasped

"Elizabeth? Are you ok? Is it the baby? What can I do?"

"Go…get…blankets…water…and a…cloth…tell Will…come…back…quick" Elizabeth instructed me in between taking deep breaths.

"Ok!" I answered and ran back out of the room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I whispered to myself as I rushed down to the galley and I got a bowl and filled it with water.

"Lily?" asked Oliver as he spotted me running into the store room

"Oliver go and get Will and tell him to come to me, Elizabeth's having the baby…I think!"

"Oh good lord!" Oliver exclaimed before running off.

I got a cloth and three blankets, one for the baby and two for on the bed.

"Lily?" asked Will, he was still drunk. Oliver was behind him, followed by Dad and Bill

"Will, Elizabeth's having the baby, come with me" I said before picking up all of the things I had collected and going back to Elizabeth. I accidentally spilt some of the water on me because I was going so fast but I didn't care.

When I got to Elizabeth, she was screaming.

"Elizabeth, I have the things you wanted, just breathe, you'll be fine, Will is here"

"Will?"

"Yes Elizabeth, I'm here, just do what Lily says" said Will from behind me, he rushed forwards and held her hand, giggling all the way.

"You're drunk!" Elizabeth shouted

"Yes" giggled Will

"I can't have you here when your drunk Will! I won't have the first thing my baby sees is its drunken father!"

"Aww but Elizabeth, I want to see!" said Will childishly. Elizabeth looked behind Will and looked at Bill and father pointedly. Fortunately Bill wasn't that drunk and grabbed hold of Will's arm.

"Come on son" he said and he dragged Will out. Father, who was also drunk, was left behind; he stood and grinned at us.

"Out Jack!" screamed Elizabeth, Dad looked like her was going to protest but I gave him my best deadly glare and he scowled at me and went out.

"Wait for me Bill and Will! A pirate's life for me! I love rum!" he shouted as he swayed out of the door.

"OW!" shouted Elizabeth, it brought me back to my senses and I laid out the blankets and mopped her forehead with the water and the cloth.

"Just breathe Elizabeth" I said, I could hear Anamaria shouting at Dad and Will.

"GET DOWN FROM THE RAIL, DO YE WANT TO FALL OVERBOARD! NO ONE CARES IF YOU BOTH LOVE BLOODY RUM! YE DRUNKEN IDIOTS!" She yelled.

"Looks like Jack and Will and getting into trouble" said Elizabeth as she breathed and winced through the pain.

"Yes" I said quickly, I lifted Elizabeth's nightgown and checked for a baby's head. I was shocked to see what I saw.

"Lizzy! It's coming!" I cried, _how was she doing this._

"Right…get ready…to wrap…it up" she breathed.

"Okay!" I gasped, I held my breath as Elizabeth screamed, I held her hand while trying to steady the blanket in my other hand, I winced as Elizabeth's hand gripped mine harder. Eventually I was able to let go and catch the newborn baby in the blanket. I was pleased to see (for Will's sake) that it was a baby boy.

I cut the umbilical cord with a knife I keep in my boot, and passed the bundle to Elizabeth. I started to clean up the blankets and said to Lizzy how beautiful her son was. I was about to get Will when Elizabeth started screaming again.

"Elizabeth what the hell…" I began, but I was cut off my Elizabeth thrusting the baby into my arms.

"Another…one's coming" she gasped.

"What!" I said, I didn't have time to be confused anymore because Elizabeth glared at me and motioned for me to help her. I set the baby down on the bed.

"You know Lizzy, you never said you were having twins" I said as I looked for another baby's head.

"I…didn't know!" shouted Elizabeth as she pushed.

"right it's coming out!" I yelled.

"It's about bloody time! Will's going berserk out here!" called Dad, it sounded like they had sobered up.

"Its twins! The first one has bloody come out!" I yelled back, the baby started to cry as if to prove my point.

"What!" I heard Will shout

"Lily!" shouted Elizabeth as the other baby came out. I wrapped _her_ up and cut the cord, I handed her to Elizabeth.

"She looks just like you Elizabeth" I commented, I was right though, the baby was the spitting image of her mother, apart from her eyes, she had her father's eyes, just like her brother.

"oh Lily, I don't know what to say, I'm just so tired" said Elizabeth, I took the baby off her and she fell asleep.

**Please review!**


	4. Little Jack and Lily

Thank you for all your reviews so far, They are a lot of help and they sometimes give me ideas to put into my story. THANK YOU! this chapter took me a while to write because i was suffering from a very annoying writers block

Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean, my stories are purely for the reader's entertainment and I'm not making any money out of it.

**Chapter 4**

Will was besotted with his two new children. He looked after them when Elizabeth couldn't and even when he looked like he could need a rest, when I went to help him he refused.

We were all up at the helm, Bill, Will, Dad and I, Will had the twins and we were all talking about them.

"How come you didn't know it was twins?" asked Bill

"I don't know, I honestly don't know" replied Will shaking his head and looking lovingly at his baby son and baby daughter.

"Well at least one of 'em's a boy" said Dad.

"Yeah…so I'm definitely not a eunuch am I?" said Will, he looked at father pointedly.

"No, I guess not" muttered Dad and he turned the helm a little to the left.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Bill asked me, I was in charge of Elizabeth since the births because the men don't really know what to do…but neither do I. I just went along with whatever Elizabeth was doing if it looked ok.

"Resting" I said.

"Why's she resting all the time? Elizabeth's usually up and about even if she has flu" asked Dad

"Yeah" agreed Will

"Because in case you hadn't noticed she's only just pushed two people out of her…umm…_that area_…and she's bound to be tired, she only gave birth last night" I explained.

"Ooh" said Bill

"Yeah" I said, I went to take the children off Will so I could go and show them to Elizabeth.

"Lily!" Will exclaimed as I tried again.

"Will, don't you think Elizabeth might want to see her children?" I asked, he looked at me for a second and I could see him thinking it over.

"Aye" he replied eventually "I'll go and take them to Elizabeth myself, I haven't spoken to her since she kicked me out yesterday" he said.

"Yeah you best go and grovel to Lizzy before she really has a grudge with ye" said Dad, his grin faded when Will and I both glared at him.

"It wasn't my fault I was as drunk as you at the party, when the twins weren't even meant to be here for a further three weeks" said Will

"Course not, son" said Bill and he patted Will on the back.

"Well go on then" I urged as I had just spotted Oliver coming back over from the Star Maker.

"I'm going to go talk to Oliver" I said before running down the deck to my husband. _Husband_. That seemed strange to me, I never thought I'd have a husband, I thought I'd just be Lily Sparrow, the only offspring of Jack Sparrow, feared by all and recognised by a corset.

I straightened out my bandana as I got to Oliver.

"Hi there" I said, pulling on his shirt and bringing him closer to me.

"Hey" he said, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I looked deep into his eyes before we shared a kiss.

"How are things over there?" I asked him, motioning to the Star Maker which was sailing along side the Black Pearl.

"Great, are we heading to Tortuga now? I mean we're going in that direction so…" he trailed off; I put a finger to his lips.

"Yes we're going there; it'll give us time to…uhh…do things…properly" I said seductively.

"Ooh" said Oliver from behind my finger, "think we'd both like that" he continued

"Very much so" I whispered. I absentmindedly fiddled with the bottom of my corset while I looked behind Oliver and into the distance. Tortuga was on the horizon.

"Speaking of Tortuga…" I said and jerked my head in the direction of the ever nearing pirate haven.

"LAND HO!" came Richard's voice from the crow's nest.

"Right you scurvy sea dogs make sure we get to Tortuga as quick as possible! The quicker we get there the longer you'll have to yourselves!" shouted Dad from the helm.

"Yeah you heard the captain Lily, the quicker we get to Tortuga, the longer we'll have to ourselves" Oliver said wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Well then we'd best get moving eh? Mr Watson?"

"Hmm" said Oliver and he scurried across to the Star Maker to tell them what we were doing.

"Lily are we going to Tortuga?" asked Elizabeth from behind me. I was shocked to find her up and about so soon, Will was by her side and they had a twin each.

"Yes" I replied. "You can stay on the ship if you wish, have you decided on names?" I asked, motioning to the babies who were both sound asleep.

"Yes" said Will, he was beaming.

"Well?" I asked, I was eager know.

"Well, this one…" said Will, holding up the baby girl a little higher, "is Lily"

"Lily!" I squealed "that's my name...why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well what better to name my daughter than after the woman who delivered her?" asked Elizabeth. I was overjoyed.

"And this little lad is called?" I asked looking at the blue bundle in Elizabeth's arms.

"He's Jack" said Elizabeth, "Jack William Turner and Lily Elizabeth Turner" she finalised.

"Oh you named him after Dad; oh he's going to be so pleased" I beamed.

"We know" said Will and Elizabeth in unison.

"I'll be pleased with what?" asked Dad, he strolled over from the helm to join us, I noticed he'd left Anamaria at the helm.

"At Jack's name" I said.

"What?" asked Dad confused. Elizabeth gave baby Jack to Jack.

"Jack?" asked Father. When he saw Will and Elizabeth nod his face picked up and he was grinning.

"You named him after me?" he asked, "and who's that one?" he asked motioning to Lily.

"She's Lily" said Elizabeth. Dad looked at me and I smiled back at him nodding my head.

"So you've got the pair of us!" said Dad

"That we have" said Will.

"Oh I'm going to teach those two so many things" said Dad "how to climb the rigging, how to pick a lock, how to commandeer ships, how to steal unnoticeably…" he was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, "You will not teach our children how to climb the rigging!"

"Why?" asked Dad, he feigned being hurt.

"Well they might get hurt, they might fall off it" she explained.

"And what about the other things?" I asked

"Well…we're pirates, those skills come in handy sometimes" Elizabeth said.

"Aye! Pirates we be!" said Dad in happiness.

"I wish I'd have learnt them skills when I was younger…would have helped a great deal when I was taken by Barbossa" Elizabeth said thoughtfully. We all shared a laugh at this.

"Well little Jack and Lily are going to learn from the best" said Dad

"That they are" said Will.


	5. Tortuga, Clara And A Shock

This is the chapter where I'm planning on making things interesting, the story is going to start kicking off in these next couple of chapters so I don't know what and when I'm going to update. Please review though!

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean!

**Chapter 5**

Tortuga. My second home, well, actually it was my third home now Oliver and his ship are on the scene. Speaking of Oliver, I felt his arms snake round my waist as I headed towards the nearest inn, since we got off the ship I was practically running to the inns.

"Come on, if we want our _together_ time we have to get _into_ the inn" I said, I turned my head round to give Oliver a soft kiss on the cheek when I realised it wasn't Oliver holding me.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled

"Sorry darlin''" the man drawled "just wanted to get a bit of _the_ Lily Sparrow"

Eww! This man was making me sick! He turned to leave but keeping up my reputation I couldn't just let him walk away. I ran up to him, kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and as he bent down I punched him square in the face.

"Ow!" he yelped and ran away. As soon as the man had gone Oliver came up to me.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Watching" he replied as if I was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Watching!" I yelled "your _wife_ was being handled by a _strange_ drunken cad and you were _watching_!"

"I was seeing how you'd handle it!" he explained "you are after all Lily Sparrow and I haven't seen you in action before…it was most entertaining" he added. He gave me his puppy dog eyes, which he knew I couldn't resist.

"Oh come here" I said pulling his closer. We made our way to the inn, where we stayed until morning light came.

The next morning Oliver and I went back to the Pearl.

"Hi Lily!" greeted Elizabeth. Her and Will were holding the twins as they sat on the floor against the rail of the ship.

"Which one" I teased.

"The Sparrow" Elizabeth confirmed.

"Watson" corrected Oliver.

"No, you know what we agreed, Oliver, I'm still Lily Sparrow" I said, giving him a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"Hmm" he mumbled. We turned around as we heard the crew coming back up the gangplank.

"Alright lad's?" I asked. The crew slumped down on the deck, apparently annoyed by my cheerfulness.

"Hangover" grumbled Bill from on the floor next to me.

"Oh" I said

Dad came stumbling out of his cabin to great the crew. I heard shuffling in his cabin but thought nothing of it as Dad grinned at everyone.

"Hello" he said as he noticed everyone staring at him. He looked at the crew who were all led on the deck holding their heads.

"You're very happy" I stated as he came up to us.

"Aren't I always?" he asked, he walked over to Will and Elizabeth.

"Alright?" he asked them, motioning to the babies

"They're fine Jack, thanks for asking" said Will, he stood up and helped Elizabeth up as well.

"Can I hold him?" Dad asked Will, who was holding Jack.

"Sure" replied Will and he passed Jack to Dad. Dad hadn't even held the babies yet so I supposed he wanted to now he had the chance. He looked down at Jack with adoration, and then he looked at Lily with the same look upon his face.

"They better not start screaming tonight you know" he stated "lost enough sleep when my brat was a baby"

"Dad!" I exclaimed from behind him

"Oh" he said turning around to face me. "Forgot you were there, but you did and still do have one hell of a set of lungs on you, and a mouth to match" he said thoughtfully. He handed Jack back to Will and went back into his cabin.

"Is he drunk?" asked Oliver.

"No" I said, I knew this mood all too well, "he just got lucky last night"

"Oh right okay" said Oliver.

As if to prove my point, Dad came out of cabin again but this time he had a pretty lady on his arm.

"Everyone!" he shouted much to the crew's dismay. "This is Clara" he motioned to the woman on his arm.

She was around Father's age, she had bouncing blonde curly hair, a red dress with the neckline not plunging all that low, red shoes and she had a red shawl, I looked into her eyes as her gaze came to meet mine. Her eyes were green and they were cold. If her eyes weren't so cold and untrusting I would have believed that she was genuine, but she wasn't.

"Hello" I said grudgingly, not to worry anyway; she'll be gone in a minute, just another one of Captain Jack Sparrow's one night stands.

"Hi" she said a little bit too fake for my liking. With another cold look into my eyes she walked over to Elizabeth. I protectively went over to them.

"Oh who's this!" she cooed. She pulled back the blanket in Elizabeth's arms to get a better look at Lily.

"Elizabeth and Will's baby" I said shortly. Dad recognised the tone of voice I was used. It was one that said I didn't trust or like the person I was speaking to.

"Lily" he said sternly, as if warning me to be nice. He walked over to us.

"Giving you a bit more detail, this is Elizabeth and Will's daughter Lily" he said, he held Clara around her waist and Clara looked at me again. I swore those eyes were freezing my heart.

"And this one here is Jack" said Will coming over from where he was stood and presenting Clara with poor baby Jack. Clara smiled wider and held Jack.

"Yes he's named after my father" I said quickly, I took Jack off Clara and pretended to be interested in a mark on his face. I knew perfectly well it only a bit of dirt but I wiped it off like it was a fatal injury.

"Lily" said Dad, I could tell he was warning me but I didn't care, I wanted this cow off my ship as soon as possible. Oliver came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I had only just noticed but I was feeling a little bit bloated. Shrugging the thought off, I went back to the matter at hand.

Handing Jack back to Will, I glared at him for letting his son be held by Clara the Cow. He looked at me apologetically; he knew I didn't like her.

"Baby Lily is named after Lily here, as well" said Elizabeth, I watched as Clara looked from baby Lily to me.

"Lily is your daughter Jack?" she asked, Dad looked down on her and smiled

"Aye" he said proudly "this is Lily, my daughter, who I told you about" he said.

"I guessed, Jack" said Clara. "She looks just like you" she said, she looked me up and down, stopping at my corset. "I suppose should have guessed" she said pointedly, she laughed as if to make it seem like she was joking. I just wanted to throw her off the ship by her hair.

"Problem?" I spat as she refused to take her piercing green eyes off me. I glared at her.

"Not at all" she said sweetly.

"well now we're all acquainted why don't we go get your things and then I'll give you a tour of your new home" said Dad. it took a minute to register what father was saying.

"What!" I shouted. I shuddered at the thought of living with this woman.


	6. Baby Talk And Clara Settles In

Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates

**Chapter 6**

A few days later Clara had officially moved in. much to my dismay. Oh how I hated this woman. I couldn't help feeling that I'd seen her before though, she looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place her. She seemed to enjoy the fact that I was annoyed by her being here because where ever I was and who ever I was talking to, she always found a reason to find me and but in. but no one else could see that. Apart from Oliver, he agreed with me and had told Will and Bill and anyone else he could about Clara, he told them she was untrustworthy, he had warned them, I had done the same to Elizabeth and Anamaria. Even when Elizabeth and Anamaria had gone wandering in Tortuga, I told the twins, Lily and Jack, not to trust her and to cry and scream whenever Clara held them.

What was strange was that Dad was also oblivious to the situation, usually girls would be out quicker than a blink of an eye if I doubted them, but Dad refused to see Clara how I did and he even shouted at me before when I tried to tell him.

"You ok Lily?" asked Oliver from behind me. I was stood at the rail of the ship, looking at the Star Maker.

"Yes I'm fine" I replied, I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We looked into each other's eyes and knew that we were both thinking the same thing.

"I want to push her overboard" I said.

"Well we are a long way from Tortuga so she'd drown if you pushed her over now"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked innocently.

"I don't think so" replied Oliver, I gave him a kiss.

"I think I know her from somewhere Oliver" I said, "but I don't know where, it's like I should know her, and that she's here for a reason, but I don't know that reason, I just think it's bad" I explained.

"You hate her that much don't you?" said Oliver. I heard Lily crying from Elizabeth's cabin. I looked for Elizabeth or Will, but they were sharing some alone time with each other in the crow's nest, they did need it after all.

"I'll get her!" I called up; evidently they didn't hear me because they didn't look down.

I went into the cabin leaving Oliver to go back to the Star Maker. When I reached Lily she had stopped crying.

"Oh Lily, are you ok today? Your brother's still asleep you know, what are men like eh?" I cooed. I could have sworn she had given me a smile at this. She gripped my hand as I took her out on deck. I looked at her closer. She had developed more hair, which was turning out to be a honey coloured brown, just like her mother's and she had the same deep brown eyes as Will and Jack, oddly enough they were just like Oliver's as well.

I could tell she had her father's determination and her mother's spirit, but she also reminded me of me. The way that she made herself heard ad if she wanted something, she'd get it, she was the noisier on of the two twins.

Jack on the other hand had his father's dark brown hair and eyes, but he had his mother's look about him. He was patient and waited for people to come to him when he awoke, he only cried if he was hungry or for a reason that he needed to cry about. He was laid back and cheerful. I could tell he would be a clever lad, just like my father, I think Jack would develop Dad's personality as they spent more time together. But Dad rarely had time for the twins or his friends or even for _me_ any more, he was too immersed with Clara.

"Remember what I said to you when I was drunk on our wedding night?" said Oliver, he made me jump as he had just popped up, seemingly from no where.

"Yes" I said cautiously, was I about to get a confession of some sort?

"Well I stand by what I said" Oliver replied.

"Oh really" I said, I shuffled Lily about so she was more comfortable in my arms. I walked over to the rail of the ship, knowing Oliver would follow.

"yes, really, but I don't want us to rush into things mind, I just thought by the way you were with Jack and Lily that you were good at it, and it got me thinking" he explained.

"No, we're not rushing into it, but when it happens it happens and I'll treat that moment with a blessing and I won't have any regrets"

"No, no regrets what so ever"

"Good" I said.

We were disturbed by Clara coming out of Elizabeth and Will's cabin with Jack, she was bouncing him in her arms so much I thought he'd be sick.

"Oh aren't you just so cute! I wonder where your mother is, and where's you sister, she's cute too just like you, oh yes she is!" Clara was saying to Jack.

I hastily thrust Lily into Oliver's arms and practically ran across the deck of the ship.

"Hello Lily" Clara greeted me, her tone was annoyed. I didn't even speak to her; I just grabbed her arms and tilted them towards me so that Jack would slip down her arms and into mine.

"Thank you" I said before turning and going back to Oliver. I could feel Clara's eyes burning into the back of my head. If looks could kill I would have keeled over by now. I listened to Clara's footsteps go up to the helm where Dad was.

"Lily!" gasped Oliver as he saw what I did.

"What" I snapped. "Would you want _her_ drooling all over him?" Oliver shook his head "I didn't think so" I said. "Give me Lily and I'll go and give them to Will and Elizabeth"

Oliver did as he was told and slipped Lily securely into my other arm. I walked over to Will and Elizabeth who were now at the helm talking to Dad and Clara.

"I think these belong to you" I said, I gave Lily to Elizabeth and Jack to Will.

"Thank you Lily" said Elizabeth "we didn't hear them wake up" she said.

"You were in the crow's nest; I didn't want to disturb you so I looked after Lily for a while, then Clara got Jack, so I took him off her hands and brought them to you" I explained.

"Literally" muttered Clara, referring to taking Jack off her hands.

"Something wrong Clara?" I asked shortly. Dad looked at me with warning in his eyes.

"No" said Clara, she wrapped her arm around Dad and looked up at him, she smiled at him and he gave her a kiss. Fearing I'd be sick, I went to find Oliver again.

"oh she's going to pay" I promised myself as I swung over to the Star Maker.


	7. Plan In Action

Please review! I really appreciate the reviews you send, they help me a lot and I have developed some great ideas from them, I'm pleased with the cookies as well (hehehe) I've had three so far, so keep em coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates, I only own anyone unrecognisable in this story.

this chapter is kind of short but its only focused on one part of the story so its bound to be short.

**Chapter 7**

Bored. That's what I was. Bored. Oliver and Sam were on the Star Maker looking over the ships logs, Elizabeth and Will were spending time with each other after a long day of looking after the babies, Dad and Clara were in Dad's bed, the thought made me sick. The rest of the crew were in the galley, most of them were asleep and the others were playing a rather boring card game. I was left all on my onesies. I was sat at the helm; it was near to Dad's cabin so I could hear the crash of the sea against the ship…and the fumbling of Dad and Clara.

I had not taken my promise to make Clara pay lightly. I had been thinking up ways to get her back for acting so smugly and making me watch her kiss my _Dad_. The plans varied from throwing her overboard to tricking her into going into the crew's quarter's when they were getting changed. Not nice. Since she shared a room with Dad I couldn't really do anything to her room, all her things would be in Dad's room as well. Her things. Her clothes. Her clothes! Oh it was brilliant; she was not going to like this.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning I was walking round with a smug look on my face. Clara hadn't woken up yet but the rest of the crew, including Dad and the twins, had.

"What's up Lily?" asked Anamaria as I walked up to the helm, beaming.

"You'll see soon" I said, looking around to see if Dad was listening. He was in the crow's nest.

"What did you do?" asked Bill

"You'll see" I repeated. I wasn't about to spoil the surprise.

"Oh Lily just tell us!" pleaded Gibbs.

"Yeah go on" said Marty. I smiled as I saw Oliver swinging across and onto the ship.

"What have you done?" he asked me as he pulled me into an embrace. He knew me too well, plus the fact that I was wearing a mischievous grin on my face. We all froze at the sound of Clara's shrill cry. I laughed as everyone immediately looked at me and Dad climbed down from the crow's nest and into his cabin.

"Clara's up then" I mocked. Elizabeth, Will and the twins came to see what was happening. Elizabeth gave me a questioning look.

"Just watch" I said.

Clara came stumbling out of the cabin clutching her body.

"You!" she shrieked, she came running towards me and Oliver quickly came to my side, protectively.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"You did this!" she cried.

"Did what?" I asked, putting on a mock concerned face. She moved her hands away from her dress to reveal the holes and tears I had created all over it.

"Oh dear" I said, pretending to be shocked.

"Well that's only one dress, miss, so why don't you just go and put another on?" asked Gibbs.

"Because all the others are worse!" she shrieked. Anamaria gasped as she realised what I'd done. The next thing I heard was Oliver, Will and Elizabeth laughing. I joined them.

"So you admit it?" Clara asked.

"Aye" I replied, tears were streaming down my face due to all the laughing. I saw Dad grin a little bit but he quickly dropped it as Clara turned around to face him.

"What shall I do Jack? I have no more clothes left!" she asked. Dad pulled her into a hug I watched as Clara thought things through.

"Come to think of it" she said "I have less clothes" she turned to me. "What did you do with the rest of them?" she asked me accusingly.

"I didn't do anything with the rest of your clothes…but last night I could have sworn I saw half a wardrobe of dresses and other pieces of clothing just jump off the ship and into the sea" I said.

"What!" Dad cried in disbelief.

"I would have fished them out when they jumped over, but this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean and I didn't have time before we sailed away from them" I explained.

"You're going to pay for this Lily Sparrow!" Clara yelled at me. She pointed a finger at my face before turning around and running back into Dad's cabin. Dad glared at us all before running after Clara.

"Well done Lily" said Elizabeth unexpectedly.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "I thought you liked Clara?"

"Well…not really, any way I hate her now, I keep catching her trying to pick up one of the twins, she creeps me out" Elizabeth explained.

"So no one likes her?" I asked, I looked around at the rest of the crew, they were all shaking their heads.

"That's brilliant!" Oliver yelled. "Listen everyone we have to have a plan to either make Clara leave the ship voluntarily or to make Jack make her leave" said Oliver. We all gathered round and spent the afternoon planning ways to get rid of Clara the Cow.


	8. Clara Meets The Brig

Keep the reviews coming people! I love to know what you think!

Disclaimer: I hate writing these things…they just remind me that I don't own pirates of the Caribbean (tears)

i loved writing this chapter so i hope you all enjoy reading it! these next few chapter are bound to fun one's!

**Chapter 8**

The next few days went too quickly for me. The crew had taken it to heart to get Clara off the ship, literally in Anamaria's case, they had been talking at the rail of the ship and Anamaria had taken the chance to push her overboard. To everyone's dismay Dad immediately took off his effects and dove in after her. Being our captain, we had to let him back up with Clara.

This particular day I was feeling rather mischievous. I was in a good mood after a passionate night with Oliver and I was currently thinking up plans to do something to Clara. My ideas were going as far as locking her in the brig when no one was watching and cutting up the clothes Dad had given her, so she could wear nothing, Elizabeth and Anamaria wouldn't give her any clothes so it was a possibility, but I think she might expect it.

After I tore Clara's clothes up and shoved the other clothes she had off the ship, I had locked mine up, I also locked the door to my cabin whenever I was not in it as well, so she had no chance of getting t my things. I laughed when images of Clara in her torn dress came racing through my head.

"What you laughing at?" came Elizabeth's voice from behind me. She was holding both twins so I motioned for her to give me one. She gave me Lily, who looked up and me, smiling, I gave her my finger to hold and she squeezed it.

"Clara" I answered Elizabeth's question.

"Oh" replied Elizabeth. "Lily really likes you doesn't she?" said Elizabeth.

"Well we're both Lily's aren't we, just like Jack gets on really well with Dad" I explained. "I think they know who we are" I added. Elizabeth laughed.

"Listen Lily I've thought of another plan, why don't we lock Clara in the brig, it's a long way down from the deck so Jack won't hear her shouting" Elizabeth said.

"Lizzy, you and I must share the same brain" I said, "let's get to it" I said. We came up with a plan and set about putting it into action. Lily and Jack were also involved in this plan.

Dad and Clara were at the helm, Elizabeth and I went over, each holding a twin.

"Hello luv" said Dad as he spotted us.

"Hi Dad" I replied. Dad turned his attention to Jack who was now in my arms.

"Hello little Jack, I can't wait for you to get walking and talking, because you know what? I'm going to teach you how to be a proper pirate my lad, and your sister too, she might even be a match for my Lily" he cooed.

"Jack" Elizabeth said, before she and I forgot what we were about to do. Just like we had planned, Clara immediately turned her attention to baby Lily.

"Oh Elizabeth she gets more adorable everyday" she said.

"I know" Elizabeth replied.

"And Jack's getting handsomer by the day"

"Thank you" Dad said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Clara, would you like to put the twins down for a nap?" Elizabeth asked. Clara nervously glanced at me, I presume it was because every time she held one of the babies, I came and took them off her. I nodded my approval so that she might think she could trust me. Clara smiled and took Lily off Elizabeth. I was surprised at Lily, I had told her to cry when Clara held her but she wasn't, I'd have to talk to her later. It was a good job I was holding Jack because my arms were twitching to take Lily off Clara.

"I'd love to Elizabeth" replied Clara. We set off walking across the deck.

"We'll just go to the brig first, I need to tell Will we're putting the children down for a nap" Elizabeth said as she set off walking. We followed her, leaving Dad stood at the helm.

We went down the steps to the brig and pretended to look round for Will.

"Why would Will be down here?" asked Clara as we walked to the cells.

"Jack wanted him to fix one of the hinges on a cell door" Elizabeth replied. But I knew full well that Oliver and Will were up in the rigging seeing to the mast.

"Oh" Clara said. Elizabeth walked towards Clara.

"Could I just have Lily for a moment?" she said.

"Of course" replied Clara, handing Lily to Elizabeth.

"Oh look at that!" I cried unexpectedly, I pointed to a random piece of the cell next to me, like I could see something.

"What is it?" asked Clara, coming to stand by my side. I gave Jack to Elizabeth quickly before continuing.

"Look" I said, I motioned for her to follow me into the brig, and she did! I walked her to the back of the cell, leaving her bending over to see what I was pointing at; I ran back out of the cell before she stood up again, grabbed the keys from a hook on the wall and locked her in.

"Lily?" asked Clara when she saw me lock the door. "What are you doing? Let me out!" she cried. Elizabeth laughed as she passed Jack back to me.

"Elizabeth!" gasped Clara, "unlock the door, _please_" brilliant. She was pleading with us!

"Oh now Clara, I promise we'll come down later to give you some food and water" I said.

"Please, don't leave me down here!" she shouted

"Oh I will Clara, I will and I am, so get used to it, your not coming out of here unless Dad comes and gets you" I said.

"But…but why?" Clara wailed.

"I'm Lily Sparrow!" I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Elizabeth and I made our way up to deck, laughing.

"What have you done _now_?" asked Oliver as he came up to us, Will was following him.

"Go and look for yourselves" Elizabeth said, by now the rest of the crew had come up to us, curious to know what was going on.

"Go and look where?" asked Will.

"The brig" I replied, everyone rushed down, pushing each other out of the way. If we could hear her, I bet Clara would be crying and screaming.

"One…two…three" counted Elizabeth. As she got to three, all of the crew came up laughing; Oliver was nearly in tears with laughter.

"You two did that…alone?" asked Anamaria.

"Yeah" said Elizabeth proudly.

"Well done!" said Bill

"Brilliant" muttered Will "absolutely brilliant!"

"Oh what about Jack?" asked Ben

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well wont he want to know where Clara is?" asked Richard.

"He might do, but we're not going to tell him are we?" I asked mischievously. The crew all laughed.

"No we're not" said Marty.

"Aye! If the captain asks, we haven't seen Clara all day" said Anamaria. The crew nodded and went back to work.

"And if Jack asks us…we haven't seen Clara since she put the twins down for a nap" mocked Elizabeth. We nodded in agreement and went to sit in the galley, each laughing at the thought of Clara sitting along in the brig, wailing to be let out. I knew it was only a matter of time before she got me back.

For some reason, as I was talking with Elizabeth, flashbacks of the woman from Tortuga getting beating up by her husband came flooding back to me.

"Where's Clara?" asked Dad's voice from behind us, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know" I said, keeping a straight face.

"we haven't seen her since she put Jack and Lily down for a sleep, and that was ages ago" said Elizabeth, she motioned towards the twins, so that Dad knew it had been a long time since the twins had awoken from said sleep.

"I'll go and ask Bill" said Dad as he made his way out of the galley.

Elizabeth and I burst out laughing. Dad would never think to check in the brig, and no one would dare tell him where she really was.


	9. Clara Hits Back and Jack's On Her Side

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates

please review! i hope you all like this chapter because it was really hard to write, hopefully this chapter clears up what Clara's game is, and it finally lets Lily rip at her. there's more Lily and Clara fueds to come so keep reading!

**Chapter 9**

Clara was still in the brig the next day, Dad figured that Clara was mad with him for some reason and had decided to let her cool off, little did he know that his wench was snivelling in his own brig.

I grabbed some water and some bread and a few apples from the galley and headed down to the brig.

"Morning Clara" I said brightly

"Go to hell" she spat

"Oh dear, here you go, its breakfast, Dad might find you today, he thinks your mad and avoiding him"

"I am mad!" she shouted at me. She picked up an apple and threw it at me. I wasn't prepared for this so it hit me on the forehead. I noticed Clara laughing at me so I walked off.

"Don't expect any visitors or food until tonight Clara, this is a little joke the crew and I are playing on you, lord knows you deserve it, so no one from the crew will get you out" I said as I walked up the steps. I heard Clara scream from frustration and grinned.

…………………………………………………………………………………. 

"LILY SPARROW!" Dad roared.

Oh no

I'm in trouble

"Yes Dad?" I called down from the crow's nest. Dad was stood at the bottom with a shaking Clara in his arms.

"Get down here now!" knowing I had to obey him; I grabbed onto a rope and swung down. I gracefully landed just in front of him and Clara. I looked at Clara, for some reason I saw bruises and blood covering her face; her clothes were drenched with blood. I took a step back and blinked, but when I looked at her again the blood was gone.

"What inspired you to lock Clara in the brig for A DAY AND A HALF?" Dad shouted

"Her face" I muttered, Clara must have heard me, for the next thing I know I felt a sharp stinging on my cheek and Oliver came rushing up to us, followed by Elizabeth and Will.

"Dad!" I screamed, expecting him to shout at Clara and kick her off his ship for hurting me.

"No Lily, you deserved it this time, I love you and Clara but Clara didn't deserve being locked in the brig, lass, you'll have to settle this between you" he said. He looked sad, I could see it in his eyes, but beyond the sadness I saw love, he did truly love this woman. But I hated her.

"You bloody wench!" I shouted

"Don't talk to me like that!" Clara shouted back. Dad took a step backwards and Clara stepped towards me. I stepped forward as well. I wasn't afraid of Clara, she wasn't afraid of me anymore, I could see it in her eyes, and she was blinded by anger. I had just discovered who she really was; the woman from Tortuga was standing before me.

"I'll call you what I like, you're on my ship, sleeping with my dad, so what gives you the right to tell me what to do!"

"the fact that you ripped up all my clothes, threw most of them overboard, taunted me since I arrived, you take the twins off me every chance you can get and you locked me in the brig for a day and half leaving me scared out of my wits!" she yelled in my face. I didn't have time for this. I punched her hard across the face.

"Add that to you're list of reasons you wench!" I yelled

"Oh I'm going to get you back Lily Sparrow, just you wait!"

"Bring it on" I sneered; I turned on my ankle and walked off to the galley, followed by the entire crew, leaving Dad and Clara hugging on deck.

I sat down in the galley and nursed my hurt fist.

"Well done Lily" said Oliver as he sat next to me. We embraced each other for a while, waiting for the crew to sit down.

"Yeah!" cheered the crew, even the twins made some sort of noise.

"Lily?" asked Will

"yes?" I replied

"How come…when you first got down from the crow's nest…how come you stepped back from Clara? You looked like you'd seen a ghost" he said

"I know who she really is now" I said.

"What?" asked Oliver

"Listen…" I began, and I told them of my first meeting with Clara.

"Oh my word" gasped Elizabeth when I had finished.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking when I realised it" I said.

"So you're telling us, that Clara is the woman from all those years ago that you and Jack helped, but you didn't take her with you when you left Tortuga?" asked Oliver.

"Yes" I replied.

"So why the hell is she hear now?" asked Bill

"I reckon she's either genuine and my Dad and her are in love, or she's playing up to him so she can some sort of revenge" I said.

"Revenge it is" said Anamaria.

"Huh?" I said.

"Well I've seen the way she looks at him, and there isn't love in her eyes, it's always fazed me why, but now this has confirmed it" she explained.

"Oh yeah" I gasped.

Two hours later we were all still talking about Clara and what she wanted with Dad, we tried to think of a way to make Dad see her for what she was, before it was too late.


	10. Another Trick And Feeling Betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates if the Caribbean…but I wouldn't mind it if the opportunity arose (hehehe)

I hadnt intended for this to become quite an emotional chapter towards the end, but it did, i'm astonished to say that it even made me quite upset as I was writing it, I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews! I also have a few cookies now (hehehe) i'll have to buy a cookie jar!

Chapter 10

Standing at the helm, feeling the wind run through my hair, I heard my name being yelled.

"Lily!" came the voice, I had no idea who it was, "Lily!" the voice shouted again. I tied a rope to the helm so we wouldn't go off course and followed the voice.

"Who's calling me?" I yelled back.

"Lily!"

"What is it!" I shouted, trying to get the voice to speak again so I could follow it.

"Lily!"

I heard the voice go louder as I got to a spare cabin. The voice came once again from the inside of the cabin, I vaguely recognised it but I wasn't interested on who was calling me now, I just wanted to know what they wanted. I'd say curiosity gets the better of me all the time.

Once inside the cabin I walked further into the room and turned around in a full circle to see who the voice was coming from.

"Hello?" I asked. I got no reply but I turned around just in time to spot blonde curls running out of the door, closing it behind and locked it. I ran to the door and turned the handle, though I knew it would do me no good.

"Clara unlock the door, can't you even use your own tricks!" I yelled, I knew it would get her attention, I was correct.

"Oh but I thought playing you at your own game would be even more fun!" she giggled. I felt a shiver up my spine, great; she literally makes my skin crawl!

"Clara, open the door" I yelled, I banged my fist on the door.

"You sure do like using your fists don't you Lily!" she yelled back.

"No Clara, but I _love_ using my fists on you!" I replied. "Open the door and you won't get _hurt_ when I get out"

"No! Let's see how you like being locked up with no one's company and next to nothing to eat or drink!" she yelled. I heard her footsteps walk away from the day. I knew shouting wouldn't help so I went to the bed and led down. I was trying to think of a plan but I could think about was Clara.

'She's definitely the woman from Tortuga; she's on a revenge mission, Dad is the one who should be watching his back, I'm only in this because I've hated her from the start, which she picked up on, so now she's getting me back. And to think I cleaned her up after she'd beaten by that creep of a husband, or whatever he was to her, I wonder if he's still around? I could go get him, she'd soon run off, I could lock Dad in his cabin so he couldn't go and save her.'

I laughed at the thought of Clara running off the ship, a big mean bloke chasing her all the way. I heard voices outside so I went to the door.

"Has any one seen Lily?" it was Oliver

"No" said a mixture of random crew members who were obviously going about their duties.

"I'm in hear!" I shouted, I noticed as I said this, Clara must be near by, because she started to shout to drown me out.

"Clara shut up!" I yelled. Clara started up again when she heard me say her name.

"Clara!" I shouted. My patience was wearing thin with this wench!

"Was that someone shouting your name Clara?" asked Oliver. He had an annoyed tone in voice.

"Oh no" Clara said sweetly. "Must have been the wind" she lied

"Yeah! and I'll knock the wind out of you if you don't get me out of here Clara!" I screamed. Oliver must have heard me because I heard him ask Clara if she'd locked me in here.

"No, no!" she replied promptly

"Oliver!" I shouted, hoping he'd come and get me out.

"Lily?" he said uncertainly

"yes, Oliver I'm in here darlin'"

"Clara" Oliver sneered as he unlocked the door. He opened the door.

"Lily?" he asked, not sure what I'd do. I ran into his arms and he embraced me. I looked over his shoulder and straight into an angry Clara's eyes. She was evidently angry at me being let out after about five minutes.

"Oh Oliver, she can't even use her own tricks" I said, a grin playing on my face.

"So _she_ did this to you?" asked Oliver, he turned to Clara, shooting her a dirty look.

"Yes she did" I said. "But it's okay…" I began, in my best innocent voice; I noticed Clara let out a sigh of relief.

"Because I'm going to bloody kill her!" I yelled, I leapt out of Oliver's arms and ran up to her, as she saw me approaching, she ran as fast as she could up to the helm, no doubt about to try and run into my father, saying what a nasty girl I was. I smirked when I saw Gibb's was at the helm instead of father.

"your out of luck Clara, there's only dad on this ship that likes you, he's not here now so he cant help you when my fist collides with your face, again!" I roared, I was blinded with rage, mostly at her, but partly because I had fallen for such a cheap trick, especially since it was one of my own.

Clara screamed as I started to run at her again. She ran past me and over to the other side of the ship. "Jack!" she was shouting, she was waving her arms in the air and screeching like a banshee.

Oliver, Elizabeth, Anamaria and Bill cut her off before she could reach Dad's cabin.

"Let me through!" Clara shouted, she turned around to see me right behind her.

"like Lily said Clara, no one on this ship likes you, apart from Jack, so why don't you just keep yourself locked in his cabin where no one will hurt you" Anamaria sneered, I laughed as she held a dagger in her hand, twisting it so the light reflected at Clara.

I saw this as the opportune moment to strike. I ran up behind Clara and jumped on her back, I latched my legs onto her as I pulled her hair. She twirled around trying to shake me off her. I was surprised if she was being hurt, after getting beat by that man.

"Lily!" she screeched

"Clara" I sneered.

"Oliver do something!" shouted Elizabeth, she knew me that well, she probably knew that I wouldn't stop now until Clara was unconscious or worse, the latter would only give me regrets but unconsciousness was good, she wouldn't be able to trick me then the little wench.

"Like what? I'm not about to hit a woman" Oliver retorted, I giggled as I heard his remark.

"This witch isn't a woman!" I yelled

"No Oliver! Lily wont stop until Clara is out cold, or worse, and do you really want that!" Elizabeth shouted, she sounded desperate.

"Oh good, Elizabeth, you know what I'm like too well" I said. Clara made an unexpected move so I fell to the floor, Clara didn't hesitate on dropping to her knees and smacking me in the face.

"Insolent wench!" she spat. I punched her in the face and shoved her off me.

"Filthy whore!" I retorted, standing up onto my feet.

"Oh please!" she said sarcastically "your only irritated because I'm taking the attention your father gives you for myself!"

"That's not true!" I yelled. I thrust my arms up as a shield as Clara came charging towards me. I was expecting a pain of some sort, but none came.

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice from behind me. I turned to see father gripping Clara's arm. Seeing who had hold of her, Clara stopped struggling and fell into father's arms; she gave me a smug look before looking up to Dad.

"That daughter of yours needs locking up Jack" she said.

"I've been saying that for eighteen years" Dad said. I giggled slightly as I heard the familiar saying. It was true, ever since I could remember Dad said I needed locking up.

"This isn't funny Lily" Dad said, "this is the second time you two have been brawling and I'm sick of it" he said sternly. "Clara I want you to go to the cabin, and get sorted out, Lily, a word please" he ordered.

Clara went reluctantly into the cabin; I could hear her moving about inside, throwing things around.

"You best make this quick before your cabin is destroyed" I said, not even looking at father.

"Over here" Dad said, he motioned to the rail of the ship, where we'd be out of the way from the listening ears of the crew.

"We can't keep living like this Lily" Dad said sadly.

"Like what?" I asked innocently

"Don't play games with me Lily, you know full well what, you two obviously can't get along, and I suppose it is too much to ask for you to get along with each other"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked questionably, I had a gut feeling that I wasn't going to like this.

"One of you will have to go" he said.

"Oh good, so are we heading back to Tortuga? Clara would want to go back to where she came from wouldn't she?" I asked cheerfully. Maybe I was going to like this outcome.

"No Lily" Dad said.

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean you"

"You're kicking me off my own damn home!" I yelled.

"I have to" Dad said, his voice was just higher than a whisper. I knew I couldn't stay here so I would have to live on the Star Maker.

"Fine" I said, my voice was shaky as I was about to cry.

"Lily please don't cry" Dad said, he had tears in his own eyes and they looked pained to see me go.

"No! You're sending me away because your latest wench and I hate each other!" I yelled. I lowered my voice, too saddened to raise my voice any longer. "You know there was a time when women would be gone if I even doubted them, I used to come first before any harlot you brought home, Clara comes along and blinds you so much your turning me and your friends away, what happened Dad?" I said, tears falling down my face, refusing to stop.

Dad seemed speechless; he wouldn't even look me in the eye anymore, I turned and ran to Oliver in tears, he embraced me and took me over to the Star Maker, where I went straight into Oliver's cabin and went to sleep, hoping that when I woke up, I'd find all this is just one big nightmare.

Please Review! i'm keen to know what you all think, especially about this chapter.


	11. The Crew Moves And Lily's First Word

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from pirates of the Caribbean, never have, never will...you know these are really depressing to write!

thanks you guys! i'm really chuffed with all the reviews you've sent to me, i love reading them and i reply to as many as i can, i now have cookies...and a cookie jar! thanks to whyistherumalwaysgone!

Chapter 11

Waking up on the Star Maker was a peculiar experience. I hadn't expected to be thrown off my ship, my home, where I had spent my entire life.

"Lily?" asked Oliver as I walked onto the deck, my eyes were still puffy from crying.

"I'm fine" I assured him. Looking over to the Black Pearl I saw Clara and Dad at the helm. Anamaria was in the crow's nest, Bill, Will, Ben, Richard and the rest of the crew were on deck and I was guessing Elizabeth was with the twins.

I couldn't stand being away for much longer so I looked at Oliver, who seemed to understand what I was thinking; he nodded his head and passed me a rope. I made sure it was secured and swung over to the Pearl, I turned to see what Oliver was doing, but he wasn't there, I presumed he's gone to find Sam.

I walked over to my cabin and noticed Dad and Clara looking at me wearily. I glared at them but my eyes were welling up again so I entered the cabin and gathered as many of my belongings as I could carry. I was about to exit the cabin when I dropped everything in a pile on the floor. I decided not to move out properly so I went out onto the deck, to find Elizabeth.

"Lily?" came Elizabeth's voice

"Oh Elizabeth" I said, I took Jack off her, cradling him as if I hadn't seen him in a year.

"Are you ok?" she asked as I gave Jack my finger to hold.

"No" I said truthfully

"Ok, I didn't think you would be, listen Lily, we've been thinking, that is the crew and I, and we've decided that we're coming over to the Star Maker with you" she said. I blinked and looked up at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding" I said

"Nope" she replied. She looked over to Will and we walked towards him.

"Ready?" he asked us, standing up.

"You're all serious aren't you?" I asked, they all nodded their heads. I looked at Gibbs.

"Gibbs?" I asked, "This must be hard for you, being one of Dad's closest friends" I said.

"Aye" he replied. "But that's not Jack, Jack wouldn't bring a witch onto his ship and kick his only daughter off it"

"Aye" I agreed sadly.

"Let's go" said Bill.

"I'll go and tell Jack about all this, I think he'll want to know that his crew is jumping ship until he sorts out his priorities" said Will.

"I'm coming with you" I said.

"Ok" replied Will, knowing he couldn't argue with me, we went up to the helm.

"You're not supposed to be here" said Clara, looking at me with disgust.

"Neither are you" I muttered under my breath. Will spoke to father first, I just looked down, as if my boots were suddenly an item of interest to me.

"Jack" began Will "I think you should know that the crew and I are joining Lily on the Star Maker for a few days at least"

"Why?" asked Dad, he looked uncomfortable for a second.

"Because we feel that what you did to Lily was wrong, so if she has to go, then we're all going" Will explained

"But…but you can't be serious!" exclaimed Clara, she sounded more upset than Dad did.

"Aye, they're deadly serious" said father, most unexpectedly, "I knew that they'd all follow Lily, they respect her, love her like she was their own, they were bound to be upset about all this Clara, I've sailed a ship on my own before Clara so we'll be fine, we'll still be sailing along side the Star Maker so we've got nothing to worry about" he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So you're going to loose your daughter, loose your crew, loose your friends, all because you claim to love this strumpet!" I yelled, I stepped up a bit, so I was just taller than Clara.

"yes I am, but I lost you because you refuse to accept that I can love other women, I lost my crew because they all love and respect you, and I lost my friends because they are my crew, it's all down to you Lily, I am not about to turn Clara away because you don't like her, I've done that to other women many times, but Clara's different" Dad replied.

"I know she's bloody different!" I shouted "she's obviously a witch because she's hypnotised you against us all Dad!" I didn't care how stupid I sounded, but it was how I felt, and I never kept that back, for anyone.

"A witch!" Clara exclaimed "I never heard something so ridiculous!" she cried.

"No, no Clara, Lily's right" Dad said, I furrowed my eyebrows, what was he getting at? "She's right because you did hypnotise me…with you're beauty" he cooed. I felt my stomach churning.

"Dad!" I gasped "she's as beautiful as a big fat ugly toad!"

"Lily come on" said Will, he motioned towards the crew, who were already stood waiting for us at the rail of the Star Maker. Before I left I turned around and stared Clara directly in her piercing green eyes.

"do not make the mistake of thinking you have won Clara" I spat, I went right up to her, my body nearly in contact with hers, she leant back a little, but never dropped eye contact. "I know who you are and what are up to, but just remember that I was the one who cleaned the blood from your ungrateful little face" I said, Clara's mouth dropped open and her eyes were full of horror, she knew I was onto her. I turned around and flashed a reassuring smile at Will.

"What does she mean Clara?" I heard Dad ask. I couldn't resist turning around and making conversation once again.

"Don't you remember?" I said, almost mockingly "think Dad, think before she hurts you for good" I said. I turned around and started to walk away. I heard Dad question Clara once again.

"Clara?" he asked

"Nothing Jack" Clara said quickly. "She just wants to stir things between us"

I laughed feebly as I swung over to the Star Maker. Elizabeth was struggling holding both twins so I took Lily off her. I gave the ever growing baby my finger. I was just admiring how big they had grown over the past six months when I felt Lily grip my hand tighter.

"Li…Lil…Li…Lilllly" she said. I looked at her in surprise. _She had said my name!_

"Oh my!" gasped Elizabeth, she looked at me. I didn't know what to say other than what was running through my mind,

"She said my name" I gasped, "Elizabeth?" I asked, at least wanting the mother of this baby to say something.

"Oh my goodness! She spoke! She actually spoke! Will isn't this wonderful! She said Lily, she said her name! She said Lily's name!" Will looked at his daughter, his brows furrowed.

"Will?" asked Elizabeth, "what's the matter?" she asked.

"I was just wondering whether she said her name, or Lily's name" he replied, a grin spreading across his face.

"Who cares she said one of the two!" Elizabeth exclaimed. I smiled even more as I realised I was the only one who knew which one Lily had really said. She hadn't squeezed my hand for nothing.

"I wonder what Jack's first word will be." Will said, probably wondering why his son hadn't spoken yet.

please review!


	12. Chat With Clara and With Child

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean

Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really do help me with ideas and I plan to add two of your suggestions into the story so look out for them!

Chapter 12

"Say Daddy" said Will to Jack, every since Lily had said my name Will had been desperate to hear his son speak.

"Will give up, he'll talk when he's ready" I said, coming out of Oliver's cabin, we had had a passionate night and I was quite tired. I had heard Will talking to Jack from inside.

"He might do though!" exclaimed Will; I suppose he didn't want to miss anything.

I sighed and walked over to the rail of the Star Maker, looking back and giving a nod to Oliver, who was stumbling out of his cabin, I swung over to the Black Pearl, just because Dad had kicked me off didn't mean I couldn't swing over whenever I wanted; I just had to get to my cabin.

I walked across the deck and into my cabin; I pulled out my red corset and pulled off the blue one I was currently wearing.

I walked out of the cabin, still lacing up the red corset. I noticed Clara on the steps to go into the galley. To my surprise she motioned for me to go to her. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I went to her.

"What do you want?" I spat

"A word" she said simply, she held my wrist and pulled me into the galley.

"Well?" I asked shortly, I didn't want to face father today, I was too tired.

"I want to ask you what you meant the other day, about blood" she said. I knew that she knew what I meant; I suppose she just wanted confirmation.

"Right well I'm only telling you this so I can get you off my back" I began. "we had docked in Tortuga and we had found an inn to stay in, next door we heard shouts, screams and thuds, so Dad went round to shut you up, I followed and when we found you, you were covered in blood with your husband hitting you, Dad knocked him out with a vase and we put you into the bed, I cleaned the blood off your face and we went back to the inn, the next day we were about to set sail when you came running and begged us to take you with us, Dad refused and we never saw you again, until you came back" I explained as quickly as I could, Clara didn't interrupt me to my surprise, she looked at with horror filled eyes.

"That…that was you?" she gasped, "You were the people that I vaguely remember saving me?"

"Yes" I said, I started to head for the door but I was stopped by Clara's voice.

"Thank you" she said. I turned on my heal, unsure of what to say. "Never thought I'd hear you ever say that me Clara" I said

"This doesn't mean I like you Lily Sparrow, I just wanted to know what you were on about, I am here for a reason and then I'll be gone, and you won't have to worry about me ever again, hopefully"

"Oh believe me I know" I spat, I walked up to her so our feet were nearly touching. I looked her straight in the eyes. "I hate you, for what you've done, all the trouble you've caused, for turning my father against me" I glared at her one more time before turning and walking back out of the door.

When I got to the deck of the ship, I saw father at the helm, he looked at me but looked away when he saw I was looking. I made my way to the rail and suddenly felt my stomach churning. I felt sick and I could feel it coming. I ran the rest of the way to the rail and spilled my stomachs contents into the sea below.

I felt a tug on my arm when I leant back up. I turned round, expecting to see Oliver standing next to me for some strange reason, but I was surprised to find Dad staring at me, he dropped my arm and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his brows were furrowed and he had the protective father look in his eyes once again. Oh how I had longed to see his eyes like that again, even though I didn't like it under normal circumstances.

"I'm fine" I said, I walked past him, and grabbed a rope from the side; I turned to look at father and was quite upset when I saw the 'father side' had gone from his eyes. "Just watch your back, like I'm watching mine" I said meaningfully, before swinging over to the Star Maker.

"Are you ok Lily?" came Oliver's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw his intense brown eyes staring into my own, as if trying to find an answer in them.

"I'm ok" I said "just got a little bit sick"

"If you're sure you're fine, I won't pry anymore" said Oliver, still looking into my eyes.

"I'm sure" I said. "Do you know where we're going?" I asked Oliver, I hadn't really thought about it before now.

"Tortuga" replied Oliver. "I spoke to Jack yesterday and we went over the charts and maps, we couldn't decide on where to go so we thought we'd go to Tortuga, it'll give Clara a chance to go home as well" he said, he gave me a mischievous smile and kissed me, unfortunately my guts ad other idea and I found myself running to the rail once more.

"I thought you said you were fine" stated Oliver; I was beginning to get worried, what the hell is wrong with me!

"And I thought you said you wouldn't pry any longer if I was sure I was fine, which I thought I was and still am, so you have no reason to pry any longer" I explained. I saw Oliver give me a confused look, before replying.

"Ah, but you're not ok, you are still being sick, which does in fact give me reason to pry" he said. I sighed and gave up on him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to find Elizabeth or Will; surely they'd have one of the twins to cuddle up to.

I searched the deck, finding no one but Oliver, Anamaria and Gibbs. I looked in the galley, the cabins, and even the brig, but no sign of Elizabeth or Will.

I went back on deck and took at moment to look at the sky; it was still a clear sunny day so I doubt there'd be any storms yet.

I scanned the sails and the crows nest and was pleased when I saw Will sitting in it. I climbed up the rigging and heaved myself up and sat down next to Will. He looked at me and then looked back out to the Black Pearl.

"Are you ok?" Will asked me "I saw you throwing up just then" I looked at him, before looking at the figure belonging to Dad on the Pearl, he had his hat on his head as always, and his coat was lazily drooped over a barrel next to him.

"I'm fine" I said, how many times was I going to say that today! "Just feeling a little bit sick is all"

"Right" Will said, he sounded unconvinced.

"You know something don't you?" I asked, I looked at him and saw he had a small grin on his face.

"I might do" he said

"What?" I asked, nudging him slightly with my elbow.

"Go ask Elizabeth, she'll know more than me" he replied, I took his advice and swung down, landing on the deck elegantly.

I searched the ship once more and just when I was about to give up trying to find Elizabeth, I came across the store room. I was curious as to what Oliver had in supplies, so I went in. My eyes scanned the room when they came across something rather strange. A pair of boots and some legs to go with them. I let my eyes wander and found Elizabeth's kind face staring back at me.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yes" replied, I sat down next to her. "And no" I added. She looked at me curiously before speaking.

"And no?" she asked.

"yes, you see, today I've been sick twice, and its only the morning, I feel fine now" I explained.

"Only in the mornings…" Elizabeth said meaningfully.

"Will said to ask you, he said you'll know more than him, what did he mean?"

"oh Will would say that" said Elizabeth, half chuckling to herself "tell me Lily, did you and Oliver uhh…have...did you…uhh…do it, by any chance, recently?" she asked.

"Yes, uhh, the other night I think, oh and last night" I said, hoping for some answers.

Elizabeth looked at me, she was smiling. "Lily, I don't know if you're going to like this or not but I think your with child"

please review! this was a really difficult chapter to write and i'd love to know what you thought about it.


	13. Oliver's Angel

Disclaimer: same as always, I don't own POTC in any way, though I wish I did!

I'd like to thank all the reviewers! they have showed me so much support and when I finished I'm Lily Sparrow...Savvy, I wasnt planning on writing a sequel, so this story is all because of the reviewers, their reviews in this story have also made me deside to write a third Lily Sparrow...Savvy? story, so thank you!

Chapter 13

"What!" I gasped "but…but now isn't the time for me to pregnant! I told Oliver I didn't care _when_ it happened, but that was before Clara said she was here for a reason…"

"She did?" asked Elizabeth, her smile fading into a frown.

"Yes, so putting a child in danger trying to get rid of Clara isn't what I wanted Elizabeth, I could loose it" I said, my mind was a blur, one minute I liked the idea of a baby but then I thought of the circumstances, I knew I couldn't get rid of the baby, well I could but it would hurt me in the process when someone hits me or I fall. What would Oliver say? I'm so confused!

"you'll be fine" Elizabeth said, as if reading my mind "the baby will also be fine, I carried twins for eight months on a pirate ship despite all the doubts I had and if I had the chance to, I wouldn't change a thing" she said, but then she looked like she was thinking about something. "Well…I wouldn't miss the morning sickness" she said. I giggled and stood up. I was about to tell Elizabeth I would go and tell Oliver, when she pulled me back down again.

"You said you and Clara had spoken to one another?" she asked, her brows were furrowed.

"Aye" I replied "I told her of when Dad and I first met her, what we did, and she thanked me and told me she was here for a reason" I explained

"She did?"

"aye, so I told Dad to watch his back, like I'm watching mine, she's up to something, I knew from the beginning I couldn't trust her but he's so blind to see it! There's no way I'm going to give up on this, Clara will be gone when we get to Tortuga and Dad will realise what he's doing to everyone, we should all be on the Pearl not Dad and Clara!" I said, Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"He'll come round Lily, like you said, Clara has messed with his head and he doesn't know what he's doing" said Elizabeth

"Yeah I guess you're right" I replied. "Where are the twins?" I asked

"In the cabin, I put them down for a nap, I should probably go and check on them now" Elizabeth answered, she stood up, getting ready to go back up to the deck.

"Oh no, it's ok, do what you want Elizabeth, I'll go see to Jack and Lily" I said, Elizabeth sighed and sat back down, leaning back so her head was resting on the wall. I walked over to the door, before I turned around to face her again.

"Elizabeth?"

"Aye?"

"Why are you down here?" I asked

"I came here to think, have a bit of time to myself, think about things that have happened over the past few weeks" she explained. "I don't know why but I find that I can relax on my own in the hold on the Black Pearl and on this ship, its strange isn't it?" she asked me, I nodded and smiled, knowing what she meant, the crow's nest was just the same for me. I walked slowly back up to the deck, inattentively rubbing my stomach. It felt strange, just the thought of having another human growing inside of me; oddly enough, I felt the need to be with the twins. I wondered if they had a special bond with each other, being twins and all.

I came to the deck, grinning at Will who was speaking with Oliver at the helm; I hope he hadn't told Oliver just yet, I wanted to do it myself. I stepped inside the twin's cabin and walked over, quietly, to Jack's cot, which was nearest to me. I peeked over the rail of the cot and smiled at the sight of the sleeping baby. I picked him up, not really caring if I woke him up or not.

"Hello Jack" I cooed, he woke up at the sound of my voice, looking up at me, if I was correct I'd say he had annoyance in his eyes.

"Captain" he said, smiling up at me. I laughed at this; he really was turning out to be just like my father, only it was strange because they weren't blood related. I'll put it down to them both being called Jack for now.

Realising Jack had just said his first word; I picked up Lily quickly from her cot, waking her up unintentionally, and ran up to the deck, I rushed over to Will who was at the helm with Oliver. He took Jack off me and looked up at me, confused. By now Elizabeth was at his side, Oliver hurriedly came to mine.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked

"Your son just said his first word" I beamed

"Really!" Will exclaimed "wait a minute…I was trying to get him to talk for ages and all she did was pick was him up and he speaks! That's not fair" he said, though I knew he was joking.

"Will, Lily brings out the best in both of the children, she's a blessing to them she really is, now isn't the time to tease her just because you couldn't get Jack to say Dad" Elizabeth said, she looked at me and smiled "you have a way with children Lily" she said.

"What did he say?" asked Oliver, looking at me.

"He said captain" I replied "isn't that odd"

"How do you mean?" asked Anamaria from behind us all

"I mean because of Dad, you know how he always likes to be called captain, and when I called Jack, just Jack, he looked up at me and said captain, weird huh?"

"It is strange" said Oliver, "it's probably because Jack spent so much time with him before Clara came along"

"Yes that'll be why" said Will.

"Yeah" I replied. I moved Lily's blanket away from her face and saw her eyes searching for something. I was about to ask Elizabeth what her daughter was looking for, when her eyes landed on my own. Her eyes widened and she smiled at me, letting out a small giggle. I tickled her with my finger, feeling her squirm in my arm, I laughed to myself and knew this was what I wanted, a child of my own, and now I'm getting one. I remembered I hadn't told Oliver yet, so I gave Lily to Elizabeth, who looked at me knowingly, and motioned for Oliver to come with me.

"Lily?" he asked me as we got into his cabin, I sat him down on the chair at his desk and knelt down in front of him, my hands on his knees.

"Oliver" I replied, smiling up at him. "I don't think there's another quick way of telling you, and it may seem rushed, but like I said I have _no_ objections to when it would happen and I'd have no regrets and I _don't_…" I began

"Lily what are you going on about?" Oliver asked me, his brows furrowed and I could see I was worrying him.

"I'm pregnant Oliver, isn't it wonderful, I'm expecting your child" I said, taking his hands and kissing them, I looked up at him; he had joy in his eyes but confusion on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, slightly disappointed that he didn't seem as enthusiastic about it.

Nothing I'm overjoyed Lily, but…"

"But what"?

"But what about your father, and Clara, what will we do about them, your father will surely want to know, but on the other hand I don't think you'd want Clara knowing, and you know the fights you and her have, I don't think they'd be safe for the child growing inside of you, do you?" he said, taking my hands in his.

"I'll tell my father when he realises what he has thrown away for a revenge obsessed wench, and when I know that we are all back to normal, I don't want mixed feelings over this baby Oliver, I want everyone to be happy together about it, not father being happy on his ship on his own, with Clara sucking up to him, and us on this ship, ecstatic but sad that Dad cant be with us to enjoy it"

"I understand" Oliver said. "Lily this is wonderful, at least something good has come out of all this" he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I know, it's a sign" I said

"A sign for what?"

"That things are on the up, things are going to get better, I can sense it Oliver"

"Oh Lily, you are my angel, I love you with all my heart, and I'll love our child just the same, I'll do anything for you" Oliver said, pulling me up as he stood, he pulled me into an embrace and held my stomach.

"Just wait until the pregnancy really gets going" I said

"How do you mean?"

"Well you're going to have to cope with mood swings, morning sickness, crying, tantrums, cravings, and all the stress that comes along with a pregnant woman" I explained.

"I'll manage" Oliver said, "If Will Turner can do it, so can I" he continued, with the same determination I saw in Will. They were very much alike, Oliver and Will, sometimes I wondered if they were related, but it was improbable, just like Dad says, nothings impossible, just improbable.

"I love you Oliver" I said. I held up my left hand to show him my wedding ring. "that's the reason why I'm wearing this, and I am proud to wear it" I held his hand and entwined my fingers with his, I sighed happily and looked into his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you" I said.

"I couldn't go on if I didn't have you Lily, you are my rock, and when things got bad when I was younger and I wished I was dead, thinking of that makes me shudder now when I think if I had killed myself I wouldn't have met you" he said. I smiled at him knowing that he was being truthful. At the moment everything in life was perfect for me, apart from one thing. Dad. I would make him see sense if it was the last thing I did, pregnant or not.

**please review x x x**


	14. Adjusting

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates pf the Caribbean

Thank you for the reviews! Theres not much happening in this chapter, but I wanted to write a chapter abaout how Lily and the other's are getting on over the next fews days about the pregnancy, in the next chapter there will be more happening.

**Chapter 14**

Over the next few days, Oliver wouldn't let me out of his sight. He followed me everywhere! Even when I swung across to the Black Pearl to change my clothes he followed me, but he stopped me when I tried to put my corset on, he said the baby wants to grow not suffocate. He held me closer when we went to bed, and I realised just how much he cares for me, I mean getting married and him telling me he cares for me is enough, but all this protection is quite overwhelming for a hormonal pregnant woman.

Dad still didn't know I was pregnant, the bump hadn't started to show yet, but he did give me a funny look when he saw me not wearing my corset. He started to come toward me, possibly to ask me where the corset was, but I ran across the deck and swung back over to the Star before he got to me. I wasn't in the mood for Dad to be stubborn with me.

Elizabeth was being my mentor throughout the pregnancy so far, we had agreed that when we docked in Tortuga, we would see what baby things we could buy (if Tortuga even had those kinds of shops) and then request to go to Port Royal, to see Elizabeth and Will's home to see how it was fairing, then we would ask to go to Port Marsgayle to shop for even more baby things. It would benefit everyone, since Port Marsgayle would have the supplies we needed for the ship and the baby.

Whilst Elizabeth was helping me, and Oliver was permanently watching over me, Will was literally left holding the babies. Not that he minded of course, he quite enjoys trying to hold conversations with the twins, even though Jack has only just learnt to say mummy, daddy, jack, Lily, captain and savvy, and Lily can say mummy, daddy, Lily, Jack, Oliver, and ship. Jack tries to say Oliver but it comes out as Olver.

Clara still wouldn't drop the 'poor little me' act, whenever I went over to the Pearl, she would rush over to father and cuddle up to him like I was a monster, come to get her. Dad looked annoyed at this, but said nothing. Instead he wrapped him arm around her and pulled her into him tight. I just shoot them dirty looks and shrug past them.

Gibbs, Ben, Anamaria, Richard, Bill, and the rest of the crew had been sworn to secrecy over the pregnancy, of course, Cotton hadn't because he couldn't tell anyone if he tried. I told them if they so much as breathed a word about it to father, I would cut off their tongues and lock them in the brig for a week. Of course I wouldn't really cut off their tongues, and in Cotton's case, I couldn't cut off his tongue, but I would be sorely tempted to lock them in the brig. They knew this but they also knew my temper and my stubbornness, I mean half of them did help in my upbringing. The crew of the Star Maker didn't really speak to my father or Clara so I didn't really feel the need to warn them, but Oliver, however, did anyway.

Looking out to the horizon whilst in the crow's nest was very relaxing. I was just up in the air feeling like I was flying as the Star Maker moved along the ocean, heading towards Tortuga. I was just thinking about what Oliver was doing, as he wasn't with me at the moment, when I heard a shout from the deck.

"Lily!" came Oliver's voice from way below me. I peered over the side to see Oliver staring up at me

"Yes?" I answered; slightly annoyed that he had interrupted me.

"Don't yes Me Lily Watson! Get down here now! Are you _trying_ to have a miscarriage!" he shouted back to me.

"Oliver please!" I shouted, "Do you _really think_ I would _knowingly_ put myself or our baby in danger?"

"No" he retorted. He motioned for me to get down once more, so, not wanting to let him win, I grabbed a rope and got ready to swing down.

"Lily don't you even think about it!" Oliver shouted with a slight panic in his voice. I smiled at him mockingly and carefully swung down, landing on the deck next to him with not so much as a thud.

"I told you not to do that" he said, wrapping his arm around me and leading me to where the crew was sat.

"Just a habit of mine I guess" I said innocently.

"it wont be a habit when you've got a big bump in front of you in only a few months time" Oliver said "in fact, you wont even be going up there once you start showing" he said.

"And hopefully, by then all will be back to normal and living back on the Pearl" I said. We both sat down with the crew, who were currently all drinking rum and chatting.

"I want rum" I said childishly, knowing I couldn't have it.

"Tough" Sam said from in front of me on the floor. I nudged his lower back with my foot, giggling as he squirmed and yelped in surprise.

"He's right Lily, no drinking alcohol until the baby is born, it was hard for me as well, even though I thought I'd have no problem with it" said Elizabeth.

"Yes you are a proper pirate now aren't you Lizzy?" said Will, passing his wife a bottle of rum, to my surprise he let Jack and Lily have a tiny sip of the stuff I craved the most right now.

"Uh…ah…argh" I mumbled as I watched the rum pour into everyone else's throats. Gibbs turned around and gave me a mug. I took a drink and swallowed, looking back at Gibbs in disappointment.

"It's water" I said.

"Well I'm hardly going to give ye some rum now am I?" Gibbs asked cheerfully. "Oliver would have my head if I did"

"Yes I would" said Oliver from next to me. I sighed and leant my head against his shoulder.

"When this baby arrives, there'll be no rest for me, I'm heading straight to the galley and drinking _all_ of the rum" I said. The other's just laughed at me, even though I was being deadly serious. If this is what being pregnant is like, I am not ever having a baby again.

"So will you be raising your child on the ships?" asked Anamaria.

"Aye" I replied, "I was raised on the sea, it's my home, I'm not a landlubber and no baby of mine ever will be" I continued. "There's everything anyone can need on a ship, a family, friends, adventure, and most importantly, freedom"

"Aye, I'll agree to that" said Bill, raising his bottle of rum. The rest of the crew did the same; I half heartedly raised my water, wishing I could turn it into rum somehow.


	15. Plot Discovered And Murder In Mind

Disclaimer: just the same as the other disclaimers :(

**Chapter 15**

A few days later we had sighted Tortuga on the horizon. I hadn't been over to the Pearl in days, Oliver's orders; he didn't want me swinging back and forth in case the baby was hurt, I had actually caught father looking across to the Star Maker, but he stopped when he got to me. I suppose he was seeing if I was ok, after all, even though he had made me move, he still expected me to come back over everyday like the bloody stubborn Sparrow I am. Oliver said that when he goes to the Pearl to talk to dad about where to head next and what supplies we need, father asks about me. I was thankful that he still gave a damn about me, but I should be over there so that he didn't even need to ask.

I wondered whether anyone in Tortuga would recognise me when we docked, I had to loose the corset wearing for now and that was how I was recognised, I'd just have to see how it went, but just because I was pregnant, and the people don't know who I am, doesn't mean that if anyone tries anything with me, that I wont make them regret it. If anything, the hormones and emotions had made me stronger, I feel it in my body; Oliver said that if I tried to, I could pack a pretty mean punch when with child.

I watched Elizabeth as she came over to me, a baby in each arm, all the men and Anamaria were seeing to it that we would dock in Tortuga safely. She sat herself down next to me and passed Lily to me.

"Hey Lily, how are you today?" I asked her softly. I was amazed at how much the twins had grown over the past few months. I watched with wide eyes as Lily pointed up at me giddily, repeating the name 'Lily' over and over again. She smiled at me and I smiled back, tickling her, she wriggled about in my arms and I feared she would roll over and fall onto the fall, so I stopped tickling her and held her tight.

"Lily?" asked Elizabeth, setting Jack on her knee securely.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, well it was Will and I really and we were thinking that a pirate ship isn't really a safe place, so if anything should happen to us we'd like you and Oliver to be the twin's godparents, and we're going to ask Jack once we dock in Tortuga" she said. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I'd love to" I beamed, right now I felt really proud.

"Great" said Elizabeth. "You've got all you're money safe right?" she asked me

"Yeah" I replied, jingling my money bag in my pocket.

"Right, but we only need that money in case we can't steal anything" she said, I looked at her again, grinning my father's mischievous grin that he had passed onto me.

"Will was right wasn't he, you are a proper pirate now" I said, chuckling to myself. Elizabeth laughed and nodded in agreement.

"When I was a child I thought it would be fascinating to meet a pirate, during the whole Barbossa curse thing, I thought it would be fascinating to _be_ a pirate, and now I am one and I was right all along, I love it and I wouldn't give it up for all the commodores, fancy proposals, tea parties and posh dresses in the world" she said. I nodded, knowing how she felt.

Years ago when I was around 14, we had stopped in France for some supplies, father was a wanted man in France so he had given me a dress and made me act like a woman of high aristocracy, I hated every minute of it, so when the crew were celebrating due to their success, I was celebrating because I could take the damn dress off.

I felt the ship shudder as we docked in Tortuga, I passed Lily to Will, who had just come over to us, and I went to find Oliver, Elizabeth was right behind me, I saw she had given Jack to Will.

"Oliver!" I shouted above the hustle and bustle of the crew getting ready to get off the ship.

"Lily?" asked Oliver from the rail of the ship, he was stood next to the gangplank, waiting for me.

"Are you going with Will and Jack and the others?" I asked, knowing they would all be heading to the nearest tavern.

"Aye" Oliver said. He held my hand and walked in front of me, going down the gangplank. I followed his lead and gave him a kiss on the lips before turning back to Elizabeth. She got the twin's off Will and said their goodbyes. We waited for the crew to get out of sight before we set off for the shops, hopefully we would catch them before they closed.

Walking along the streets of Tortuga with the twins was quite an experience. Lily started to whimper at all the gunshots and noise, but Jack seemed quite at ease with it all and he looked like he was enjoying himself, saying captain over and over again.

"I think he likes that word Lizzy" I said.

"I reckon it's a sign, he's going to be a captain when he's grown up, just like his uncle Jack" she said. I smiled and we continued to make our way towards the shops, dodging fights and drunken men chasing the local whores.

"Here we are" I said, motioning towards the row of shops on our right hand side. Elizabeth nodded, knowing what we have to do. I walked into the shop, followed by Elizabeth.

My first impression of the shop was 'wow'. I had never seen so many baby things in my life! Elizabeth and I walked over to the aisles and started to look around. Elizabeth saw a few blankets on offer so she got out her money and went over to the counter where the shop keeper was sitting. I watched Elizabeth buy the blankets and watched as the woman at the counter started fussing over Jack and Lily.

I slipped away and shoved a few blankets down my shirt, I made it so the woman couldn't tell I had blankets shoved down there, I just looked fat now, I couldn't wait to get them back out again. Elizabeth came round the corner, smiling at me, we both walked out of the shop, leaving the woman sitting behind the counter, smiling, I guess she didn't know she'd just been robbed.

"What did you get?" asked Elizabeth, looking pointedly at my shirt.

"Just some blankets, I figured we'd need them the most since the baby will have to be wrapped up when it comes out" I said. Elizabeth nodded and we went back to the ship.

Once we were on the Star Maker, Elizabeth went to feed Lily and Jack; I put the blankets in a spare cupboard in the cabin.

When I got to the deck I found no one around. I went to find Elizabeth but I just found her lying in bed next to the twins, asleep.

"Typical" I muttered and went back out.

I noticed someone moving around in a cabin on the Pearl, but everyone else had gone to the taverns. I decided to take a look at the possible intruder.

I swung across, knowing that if Oliver had seen me I would be getting a telling off. I landed on the deck with not even a thud; I quickly made my way toward the cabin and stood outside the door. I could hear voices from inside.

"Have you done it yet Clara?" said one voice; I leaned in closer, trying to hear more.

"no, I haven't had the right moment to do it yet, Jack's sent his brat off to the other ship so no ones been together, for the past few weeks its only been me and Jack on the Pearl" said Clara. So she was planning something.

"well Clara, you'd best think of a way to do it, and you'd best think of a way fast, you only have until tomorrow when they set sail again, but your not planning on going with them, and your not planning on Sparrow or his daughter going either, you told me as much" said the voice. I so desperately wanted to know who this woman was.

"Listen to me Gillian! I know perfectly well when they set sail again! Oliver and Jack were planning on having a meeting tonight when they got back from the tavern, Lily will be along I presume so all I have to do, is steal Jack's pistol and kill them both, Oliver will most likely be there but if I have to kill him too then so be it!" Clara said.

The stupid bloody wench! I'll kill her! I have to warn the other's I can't let Dad go back to that monster! 'Gillian' had just said something about revenge for leaving Clara behind all those years ago, she stood up and I heard footsteps walking towards the door, towards me!

I heard Gillian say goodbye to Clara, I pulled out my dagger that I kept in my boot at all times, I stood a little closer to the doorframe and waited for Gillian to come out.

"See you tomorrow Clara" she said, she opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah she'll see you tomorrow, in hell" I said quietly, getting Gillian's attention. She spun round, gasping with the shock of seeing me with a dagger in my hands.

Before she could alert Clara, I put the dagger to her throat and dragged it across her neck. I watched her as she slumped to the floor; I dragged her across the deck and heaved her over the rail, watching her lifeless figure sink into the ocean, never to be seen again.

I ran down the gangplank and into Tortuga once more, I ran to the nearest Tavern, The Blacksmith's Sword, I smiled very briefly at the likeliness the name had to Will. Stepping inside of the tavern I noticed the crew, Dad, Will and Oliver all sat at a table in the corner. They all shut up when I ran towards them.

"Lily?" asked Oliver, not expecting me to be in here.

"Not here… Oliver, Will, you and… Dad have to come with me… quickly" I gasped, out of breath from running.

"Why?" asked Will, "is it Elizabeth? Are the twin ok?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"No it's not them, it's Clara, but she's fine, please just come with me back to the Star Maker, I have to tell you something"

"Right then" said Will, he and Oliver stood by me. I watched father uneasily.

"Are you coming Dad, this involves you, you know, you need to be told most of all" I said. He looked at me blankly, as if he was unsure of me telling the truth.

"I'm coming" he said finally, detecting the urgency in my voice, he downed his rum then followed is out of tavern, batting away the wenches that flung themselves at him.

**Please review, this chapter was so hard to write! I had no idea what to write in the conversation between Clara and Gillian so it might be a little rushed, but bear in mind that they had already been speaking when Lily got to them, so it isnt the full conversation. **


	16. Discussing

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter 16**

"_I'm coming" he said finally, detecting the urgency in my voice, he downed his rum then followed is out of tavern, batting away the wenches that flung themselves at him. _

On the way back to the ships I was being question by Oliver and Will, but Dad stayed remarkably quiet.

We ran through the streets of Tortuga as quick as we could, Oliver kept pulling my arm as we ran, warning me not to overdo it for the sake of the unborn child inside of me. He didn't say anything about it though because Dad still didn't know about it. Will kept shooting me odd glances here and there, but I wasn't having any of it, I carried on running as if the baby wasn't even there, to be fair, I'd rather have a miscarriage than lose my life, along with fathers, especially by Clara.

We got to the Star Maker to find Elizabeth coming out of the cabin rubbing her eyes; she had evidently just got up from the nap she was in when I last left her.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily as she sensed the uneasy feeling between us all.

"Clara" I said, I watched Elizabeth look up at me with wide eyes and rush to get the twins. I supposed living with Clara for just short of a year, with Clara picking up your babies every chance she got could do that to you.

"If this is just a complaint about what Clara may have done to you this time, then don't bother telling me" Dad said. I turned and glared at him.

"Do you really think that I would drag you from that tavern just to tell you what mishap I'd got myself in this time with Clara?" I sneered. Hormones at the ready.

"I don't know Luv, but you and Clara had been fighting over my attention everyday before I told you to live on this ship for a while" father said back.

"I was not!" I snapped "I didn't trust Clara from the moment I saw her and you knew that, but no, she had to be the different one, the one that you thought you truly wanted, Dad, why couldn't you just see what we all could before you threw me off the Pearl and gave the crew no choice to leave you, if you had, then we wouldn't be at this point and it wouldn't have turned out like this" I said, the anger was building up inside of me by this point and I thought I would explode, the look on father's face was enough for now. I loved his confused face.

"What point? Turned out like what?" he asked, flailing his arms around expressively.

"The point that your life is near its end if we don't get rid of Clara, as is mine! And the fact that the whole crew has fallen apart because of her" I said, tears streaming down my face as I spoke. Oliver came to wipe the tears away while Will stood, looking upon the scene solemnly. I batted Oliver away, not wanting to be protected just quite yet. Father looked at me like I had slapped him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He took at step closer, as did I.

"I mean that Clara is planning to kill us, you for leaving her behind and me for being in the way" I explained, waving my arms about like father often did.

Elizabeth came out of the cabin, Jack and Lily in her arms, her brows furrowing as she tried to make sense of what we were saying.

"What do you mean Lily?" she asked. Dad looked at her briefly before turning back to me, his eyes gazing into mine.

"For leaving her behind where?" he asked, "I've never met her before" he stated, I wanted to laugh at him, he was truly clueless. "And what are you getting in the way of?" he asked.

"Lily, tell us the whole story" said Oliver, he came and rested his hand on my shoulder, I leant my head on his hand and looked at his confused face for a moment before telling the whole story.

"Right" I began "Clara is the woman from Tortuga that we helped when we found her getting beat up by her husband" I smiled briefly when I saw recognition and shock come into father's eyes. "We left her behind when she wanted to come with us, remember?" I asked him, dad looked down as if his boots had become interesting all of a sudden, he nodded slowly and I knew he was thinking things over.

"She wants to kill me doesn't she?" he asked quietly "she's after vengeance for us leaving her behind, what are you in the way of then?" he asked, I smiled as he finally believed me.

"You, Dad" I said. "I got in the way of you, she could tell I was onto her and she didn't like it, I bet she was overjoyed when you kicked me off my own bloody home" I said, I said the latter quieter, not wanting to contemplate the subject for too long.

"Sorry Luv" Dad said.

"It's ok Dad, I'm glad you finally understand what a witch that woman is, I tried to warn ye"

"Aye, ye did, I just refused to listen" Dad replied. I rushed up to him and embraced him, but not for too long that he got embarrassed about it.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Will. Elizabeth handed Jack to him and moved Lily about in her arms.

"I have an idea" Dad said thoughtfully, eyeing the twins. He stepped forward to Will and eyed Jack before looking up at the baby's father.

"May I?" Dad asked, Will complied almost immediately, knowing that Jack's godfather wouldn't put his son or his daughter in any danger.

"Looks like these two are getting into adventures of their own and their only a few months old" commented Oliver. I could only guess what Dad was thinking and if I was right, the twins were to be a diversion in this escapade of disloyalty, suspicion and astonishing turns of events.

**Thank you for all the reviews and i'm sorry for the delay in updating this chapter, it's a little short because it was just coming round to the climax, I hope you enjoy and more importantly...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Revealations and Plan In Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, if I did I certainly wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it, I'd be making another great movie and making Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightly and Johnny Depp do whatever I want!

**Chapter 17**

"Be careful Da'" I said as Dad made his way to the rail of the ship with baby Jack.

"I will Lily, don't worry, this'll all be over by the morning one way or another" Dad replied, muttering the latter part quietly. He flashed me a grin, turning around and walking the rest of the way to rail, before stopping at the sound of his best friends' voice.

"don't you dare get yourself killed Jack Sparrow" Will said, he being the only one to voice what we all thought Dad meant by saying 'one way or another' Dad stopped mid-walk, turning around to face us.

"I'll do whatever is necessary to get this over and done with" he said, he looked down to the floor and went on his way, muttering something to Jack as they went down the gangplank and onto the docks. We watched as we saw him walk up the Pearl's gangplank.

I remembered what Father had said to me when I was younger.

'_I admire a person who is willing to do whatever is necessary' _he had said. He had said this to me after my pet cat, 'Pearl' went overboard during a storm one night, I had tried to go in after it but Father had grabbed me round the waist and dragged me kicking and screaming back into my cabin. He had said those words which made me feel so very proud of myself; I was willing to do whatever was necessary to get my cat to safety, and Dad said he admired me for it, the feeling of being proud quickly left me when Dad added another sentence to those words; _'but Pearl would have been dead before you could reach her' _I realised what he said and spent the rest of the night crying my heart out for my poor dead cat, Pearl. I never let Dad buy me a new cat; I didn't want the risk of it being flung overboard again.

I came back to reality when Elizabeth, Oliver and Will started to go towards the gangplank.

"Wait!" I shouted, waiting for the other's to turn around, Will did so first.

"What?" he asked, hesitating on whether or not to turn back.

"What are you all doing? If Clara sees us she'll kill us on the spot, it's not hard to find a bloody pistol on that ship you know" I said, Elizabeth turned to me then, as did Oliver.

"Clara won't kill us when we have the twins Lily, that's the plan" said Oliver, he took a step towards me and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, seeing trust in his eyes I decided to follow him. We made our way to the Pearl, I was getting all the more uneasy, the closer we got to the ship I call home.

My confidence grew more and more as we stepped onto the Pearl, I felt right again and I knew that Clara would be gone after all this.

"Over here" I heard Will whisper from in front of us all. We stepped behind some crates on the deck and listened to what Dad and Clara were saying in the cabin. I noticed Gillian's blood was still on the deck, I hope no one had noticed it just yet.

We all got into comfortable positions and settled down, not sure how long it would take for Dad to get Clara out of the cabin and for her to reveal what she was meaning to do. I held my expanding stomach, it strangely gave me comfort but I shrugged this thought out of my head and listened to the voices in the cabin.

"Oh look who's come to visit!" Clara said in a high pitched voice. "Little Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Yes" Dad said brightly, keeping up appearances.

"But how did you get him off that _Elizabeth_ woman?" Clara asked, Elizabeth shuffled next to me and muttered something under her breath, Lily seemed amused by it, she was looking up at her mother with a big smile of her face.

"Well I am her godfather Clara" replied Dad.

"Of course" Clara said, I heard shuffling noises coming from the cabin and then the sound of the door being opened.

"Where are you going?" father asked, evidently Clara was the one to open the door. I heard her step outside and walk across the deck to the helm.

"Just here" she replied. I wanted to wipe the smile off her face, but Oliver would never forgive me if I did so while pregnant.

"Would you like to hold Jack?" I heard father ask, Elizabeth looked up immediately at this.

"Don't you dare give my baby to that harlot Jack Sparrow" she said.

As if hearing Elizabeth, Clara refused to hold the baby in father's arms, she had a scheming smile on her face and I couldn't help but thinking she was up to something. Dad stepped towards her and before I knew what was happening, Clara moved the helm and the boom swung forward and hit Dad, causing him to drop Jack and end up swinging helplessly from the boom over the rail of the ship.

Elizabeth practically threw Lily to me and ran to catch Jack, who was now on his way to crashing fatally into the deck below him. Elizabeth dived onto her stomach and slid the rest of the way until she was directly underneath Jack; he landed on her chest thankfully. Seeing that Elizabeth had blown our cover and caused a diversion from Dad, he swung his leg over the boom and began to shuffle towards the ship again.

Will and Oliver immediately ran over to help Elizabeth, who was still lying on her back, checking Jack over. I was left, still hidden behind the crates, with Lily.

"YOU!" shouted Clara in annoyance as she realised what Oliver, Will and Elizabeth were here to do.

"Aye?" asked Oliver, playfully as if he hadn't realised that they had ruined Clara's plans. Will helped Elizabeth to her feet and took her back to where I was, Elizabeth placed Jack into my arms with Lily and her and Will both walked away again, leaving me with both babies. They didn't say a word to me, knowing that if my presence was known, it could potentially ruin whatever plan they had in mind at that particular moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clara shrieked, still not knowing that Dad was on his way over to her.

"Stopping you from killing our friend" Will said. Clara looked like she'd been slapped.

"Well your first shot in killing me went appallingly wrong Clara, so would you mind telling me why you are doing this?" Dad said from directly behind Clara, she froze and turned around slowly to come face to face with father.

"You!" she shouted, looking from the boom back to Dad.

"Yes, me" dad replied smugly "if your going to kill me Clara, you have to keep an eye on me" he sneered. "Now, why exactly are you on this little revenge mission?"

"You left me!" Clara shrieked "you left me in Tortuga, knowing full well what a terrible life I had!" she shouted. "You know as soon as you left me standing on the docks, my husband came back for me! He dragged me by hair back to the house and gave the beating that very nearly killed me!" she shouted.

"Pity it didn't" I said to Lily and Jack, they looked up at me with their usual smiles. I looked back up at what was happening.

"_Nearly_ killed you?" Will asked from the side.

"Yes nearly killed me! If I hadn't of stuck the nearest knife into his chest, I would have been dead long ago!"

"Oh" replied Will.

"So you killed your husband and set after me, is that correct?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I would have gotten to you sooner but the ship's I boarded didn't want to go into battle with the notorious Black Pearl and her captain, so I was forced to sail past you countless times! I ended up settling in Tortuga again, where I knew you would come back to, I met Gillian and she took me in, helping me plan my revenge on you" Clara explained. Her story would explain why it had taken years for her to get to us.

"Who the _hell _is Gillian?" asked Elizabeth, brows furrowed.

"She is my best friend, and once I have killed you all, we will sail away with your ship, as a reminder that I was the one to defeat the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, Oliver Watson and Will and Elizabeth Turner" Clara gloated, Oliver looked up at her, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'm legendary too?" he asked

"Well of course you are!" Clara exclaimed "you are the man who managed to woo Lily Sparrow, help her and her father defeat Captain Barbossa and come to sail along side the Black Pearl, how could you not be well known?" she explained, I had to admit she had a point, but the point we were on before had been lost, I felt it was time to get back to the subject.

"you'll be doing no such thing with my ship" I said from behind the crates, I settled the twins down on the deck carefully and stepped out, the look on Clara's face when she saw me was priceless.

"It's my ship!" Dad said. He shut up when I glared at him.

"You! I should have known you'd be nearby" Clara spat.

"Yes ye should" I said, smiling. I stepped up to her and continued with my speech.

"But your friend Gillian wouldn't be going with you even if you did manage to defeat us _all" _I said, Clara had been getting on my nerves about how many of us she wanted to kill, there were after all, five of us and one of her.

"What do you mean?" Clara spat, a worried look coming over her.

"I killed her" I said simply, it wasn't really a big deal to me, I had killed many people in my time and Gillian wouldn't be the last.

**Please review i'm planning on getting the next chapter up soon so keep a look out!**


	18. Pain, Defeat and Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter 18**

"_I killed her" I said simply, it wasn't really a big deal to me, I had killed many people in my time and Gillian wouldn't be the last._

"You did what!" Clara shouted

"I killed her" I replied "I overheard you and her plotting last night so when she came out I slit her throat and threw her overboard, it was quite easy actually" I gloated, revenge was sweet.

"You killed someone in _your state_!" exclaimed Oliver, coming over to me, his eyes were questioning as he took my hands in his own, he stood in front of me so the others couldn't hear or see what we were saying.

"It's fine Oliver, the wench didn't know what had hit her let alone come to attack me, the baby is fine, I'm fine, I made sure I didn't get hurt" I explained in a soft whisper. I knew the calmness in my voice would put Oliver's mind at rest. He nodded before looking over to Will and Elizabeth and then to Dad, who had a confused look on his face.

"What state?" he asked. I had forgotten he didn't know, but before anyone could tell him, I quickly spoke up.

"Nothing, I'm not in any state father, can we get back to the matter in hand?" I said quickly, praying that father wouldn't ask me anything else, of course, he being Jack Sparrow; saw fit to question me even further.

"You're not ill are you Lily?" he asked me, taking a step towards me.

"No! Just drop it, there's nothing wrong with me" I pleaded.

"Enough!" Clara shouted, she pulled out the sword that was sheathed in her belt and pointed it at me, she took at step towards me and Dad, Oliver, Will and Elizabeth instantly took out their own swords and pointed them at Clara.

"You touch a hair on her head and you are dead Clara" Oliver said dangerously, standing in front of me so I couldn't even see what was happening. No one spoke for a minute and I got restless. I stepped in front of Oliver and kicked his sword out of his hand, leaving him stood speechless.

"Right" I said, picking up Oliver's sword. It was a beautiful sword that Will had made for him in Port Royal when we had first met. It was encrusted with amber stones in the handle and the letters 'O.W' were engraved into the blade.

"Here is what we are going to do, you four…" I said, pointed my sword at Dad, Elizabeth, Will and Oliver "are to do nothing, and you…" I said pointing my sword at a curious Clara, "are going to fight me with the blade and nothing else, if I win, you'd be dead, if you win, improbable as it is, you can kill me" I said, of course I knew that I would win.

Elizabeth gasped and took a step forward but Will grabbed her arm and pulled her out of harms way as Clara evidently agreed with my terms as she lunged for me.

I pushed Oliver out of the way and managed to sneak a glare at father as he made to stop us.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to kill you" Clara sneered.

"no Clara" I said "it is you who has failed to realise how long I have been _longing_ to do this, I could have killed you any moment I wanted, but I found it best to wait for the opportune moment" I said, as I continued to parry and block Clara's blade.

We began to move around the deck in a kind of perilous dance, one wrong move and I'd be dead, the same for Clara.

Clara began to work her way towards the crate we had all recently been hiding behind. Remembering the twins that were currently safe behind that crate, I tried my damned hardest to not let her get to them. I moved swiftly in front of her so that my back was to the crate and Clara couldn't get passed me. I thrust my sword at her and managed to nick her shoulder, I noticed blood seeping through the tear I had created in her shirt, as did Clara. She winced in pain at first but then purely through a spit of rage, she attacked me with such force that I fell to the floor, just missing banging my head on the crate.

Due to my fall, and Clara's eyes following me, she noticed the twins that were lying just above my head. She ran around me, dodging my legs as I tried to trip her up in an attempt to keep her away from the twins, praying to God that my child would be safe during this fight.

Clara managed to get to the twins and I noticed that Elizabeth and Will were running to aid me in keeping their children safe. It was too late. Clara picked up Jack and ran to the rail of the ship, climbing onto the rail was proving difficult to her, since she had a screaming baby in one arm and her sword in the other.

"JACK!" Elizabeth screamed in hysterics, I stood up quickly, sword drawn.

"Clara!" I shouted, a sudden burst of anger rising within me. "Your fight is with me! Not a helpless child!"

"Your right" Clara said unexpectedly, "my fight _is_ with you" she smirked and before I knew what she was going to do, she turned around and dropped Jack over the rail. Elizabeth screamed and Will immediately ran and dived over the rail and into the water. Not even waiting for Will to resurface with Jack, I ran towards Clara and took a huge anger filled leap at her. We both went tumbling over the rail and into the water below.

It took a minute for me to gather my wits when I opened my eyes in the water. I grasped my sword tighter and searched for Clara and the surface. Above me I could see Clara swimming to the surface; I did the same and gasped for air as my face resurfaced. I looked up at the ship to see Elizabeth and Dad helping Will and Jack over the side of the ship. Oliver was stood next to Elizabeth, frantically searching the waters for me. He smiled in relief when he spotted me.

Clara was gasping for air beside me, yelling callous profanities in my direction.

"Oh belt up Clara!" I shouted, I noticed her shoulder was still bleeding and the salt water was evidently getting into the wound, as Clara was screaming in pain. I smirked at this and cut her arm with my blade before swimming to the ship and climbed up the rope ladder that Oliver had let down for me.

"You ok darlin'?" Oliver asked me, pulling me onboard. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning round.

I looked for Clara and smirked when I saw she was right behind me. I went to swing for her but she was too quick for me and she cut my hand, the salt water on her blade got into the cut and I gasped at the pain it was causing me. I ended up dropping my blade in the end and holding my hand in the hand that recently held my sword. Clara cut my arms as well, letting the salt get into the wounds. I cried out in pain and helplessly rubbed the wounds.

Seeing this as a chance to kill me, Clara stood over me and raised her sword high above her head. I shut my eyes and waited for the fatal blow, I was in too much pain to care about my unborn child, my husband, my father, my friends or my godchildren. I just wanted the pain to stop.

I waited for what seemed like hours for my life to end, but the time never came. I opened my eyes and gasped as the tip of a sword came through Clara's stomach right before my eyes. I looked up at her, her eyes were glazed over and blood was flowing from her mouth. She dropped her sword and I felt someone drag me away from Clara, who was currently falling into a pool of her own blood on the deck.

I looked up just in time to see Dad pull his sword out of Clara's dead body, wipe the blood off it on her shirt and come over to me, before I passed out, letting the darkness consume me.

**1Malone: Thank you for reviewing, I was near the end of writing this chapter when I got your review, I was amazed when you said imagine Clara dangling the twins from the rail of the ship because that is exactly what I had written!**

**Please Review! i want to know what you think about this chapter.**


	19. Waking Up And Telling Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, in this story I only own anyone unrecognisable and the Star Maker.

Thank you for all your reviews!

**Chapter 19**

I woke up groggily, feeling something cold and wet repeatedly dab at my forehead. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Oliver.

He had bags under his eyes, along with dark circles underneath them; I noticed his face was also tear streaked, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His shirt had blood on it but he seemingly didn't care about it.

"Ol…Oliver?" I asked, raising my hand to stroke his face. Oliver immediately put down the cloth in his hands and grabbed my hand. He put it to his face and let it rub his cheek.

"Lily" he whispered happily. "Are you ok darlin'?" he asked me "you've been unconscious for quite a while" he said.

"I'm not sure" I replied truthfully, "I think I'm ok…the baby?" I asked fearfully, I don't think I could cope with loosing a child.

"it's fine, I'm sure of it, you haven't miscarried, but there was only do much I could do without making it obvious to Jack" Oliver explained, he had a confused look on his face, as if he was checking over in his mind whether or not he could have done more.

"Whatever you did, I'm sure you did it splendidly" I said reassuringly, I stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

"Thanks Lily" Oliver said, he put his hand on my abdomen, feeling the bump that had shown over time.

"Our child will have the best mother in the world" Oliver stated, I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment, savouring the moment and keeping it locked in my memory forever. I opened my eyes to find Oliver leaning over me, looking terribly worried.

"Oliver what are you doing?" I asked, biting back the urge to laugh.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were slipping away again" he replied, sitting back down again.

"Our baby is the luckiest child in the world to have you as a father Oliver Watson" I said, Oliver smiled at me, he stood up and made his way towards the door, I furrowed my eyebrows, not sure of what he was doing. He turned around to me as he opened the door.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, smiling at me

"No thank you, I think I'll get myself sorted, I have to get up at sometime" I replied

"Aye, I think I better do the same" he said, motioning to his face and his shirt.

"That's my blood isn't it?" I asked worriedly, "You're not hurt are ye?"

"No, it's all yours" Oliver said before smiling at me one more time and exiting the room.

"Right" I whispered to myself, I dragged my legs round in the bed and removed the covers from my body. I removed the bandages to check the wounds I had received earlier. I noticed they had been cleaned up, remembering my very painful experiences with rum and my wounds; I was pleased I was asleep for it. I placed the bandages back round my arms and my hand and stood up.

I went over to the mirror stood on the chest of drawers, in the corner of the room. It was only then I noticed I was in my room on the Pearl. I took off my clothes and opened the doors of my closet, looking at the familiar shirts and trousers. I fingered the corsets, which were folded up in the corner of the closet, I wished I could put one on, but I couldn't due to the baby. I longed to be known and feared yet again, I must say it had its advantages over the years.

Pulling out the clothes I wanted, I walked over to the bed and put the clothes on, smoothing them down. My hand rested on my abdomen and I realised I hadn't told father about the baby. After some calculating, I figured that I was around one month pregnant.

I stepped out of the cabin and walked over to father, he was at his usual place at the helm.

"Luv" he said to me, "glad to see your awake" he said.

"Aye" I said, I felt my energy come back to me. I looked up at Dad, the same gleam in his eyes as he had before Clara came along, the familiar beads rattling in his hair, fixed in place with the red bandanna tied around his head. His coat was billowing behind him in the wind.

I remembered Clara, her piercing, cold green eyes, her ridiculously low red dress that she wore when she wanted to annoy me, her fake toothy smiles, and her seductive attitude towards father whenever I was around. Boy that sure did annoy me! I remember he face when she was killed, shocked, pained, and weak. I had to admit it was rather satisfying to watch that woman die, knowing that this was the woman who had done so much to ruin my life, and father's. I remember looking up to see father stood behind Clara, her blood on his sword, it was he who had killed her, he who had loved her so much and been blinded by her actions but had come through for us in the end and saw her for what she really was. Just another revenge crazed pirate out to get us.

"Dad, thanks" I said, looking up at Dad, I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he knew what I meant.

"Don't mention it" he said, "she got was coming to her and it was either her or you to die, I chose her" he continued, a smile coming over his face to show he didn't regret it.

"I know" I replied, I suddenly remembered why I was out hear and speaking to him specifically in the first place. The baby.

"I have something to tell you Dad" I said.

"What'd that be luv?" he asked, his eyes scanning the horizon as he waited for me to continue. I looked down at my boots, suddenly overcome by nervousness and uncertainty

"I…me and Oliver that is…we…I…I'm with child Da'" I said, I looked up at him; his facial expression was not what I expected. He looked shocked, breathless.

"Da?" I asked. I stepped up to him, holding his arm. "Dad say something" I pleaded, I was getting nervous.

"Pregnant" he said, his voice was slightly shaky. "You know what this… means?" he asked me in a husky, soft whisper.

"That I'll be throwing up in the mornings, getting bigger, getting back ache, not being able to drink any rum…?" I asked, counting off the points on my fingers.

"No, no not that" Dad said, slightly raising his voice.

"Then what!" I asked, getting frustrated.

"I'm…I'm going to be a…a…a granddad" Dad said breathlessly, "I'm going to be a grandfather" he repeated.

"Yes" I said, not entirely understanding his point.

"But…but only _old_ men have grandchildren" he gasped, he looked at me quickly, his eyes gazing into my own.

"Am I old?" he asked accusingly.

"No! No of course your not old Dad" I said, a giggle escaped from my lips. "I just got pregnant slightly earlier than most girls" I explained. Well, it was true, to an extent. I was only eighteen, most girls got pregnant around nineteen, twenty years of age, settling down into marital life before they were expecting.

"I'm not old" Dad said, a grin coming up on his face.

"No your not" I said, pulling him into a hug. I could only imagine what I would feel like when my child told me that they were having a baby, whether it be a girl or a boy.

**please review! this chapter doesn't really have much in it, but the next chapter will ;-)**


	20. The Most Immense Pain Known to Man

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean

**Ann the Caribbean Pirate:** I'd love to help you with uploading your stories but your PM bit isn't on, you need to change that and then get back to me and I'd be more than happy to help, I'm glad you enjoy my stories.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you made me decide to write this story and the third one I am planning, so if you're all lucky you might get a fourth instalment of the Lily Sparrow stories!

This chapter is set eight months later than the last, just to clear things up before you begin to read it and get confused, there will be one more chapter after this and then I'll see where this story is going and whether to continue it or not, then get started on the third instalment of the Lily Sparrow stories. I already have an idea of what is going to happen so it shouldn't take that long to get it uploaded.

**Chapter 20 **

The next few months were uneventful and _long_. I grew bigger every month much to Oliver's horror – he couldn't cuddle me properly. The novelty of being pregnant had worn off and I couldn't wait to get the baby out of me. I had learnt a lot about babies and pregnancies by talking to Elizabeth, the only thing that fazed me was the labour. I was told that it was the most immense pain that was known to man, that was Elizabeth's opinion of course, but I still believed her. I have always been scared of feeling pain and hurting, being in pain would send me into hysterics or make me want to die, much like the experience with Clara a few months ago. It was safe to say that I, Lily Sparrow, was scared of giving birth.

I couldn't work properly since the bump on my stomach got in my way, plus the fact that Oliver, Father and even Will wouldn't let me. One time I had tried to help Anamaria but they literally dragged me back into the cabin where Elizabeth and the twins were.

Lily and Jack had grown up so much over the past few months, they were now a year old and their vocabulary had increased dramatically. They could both say 'The Black Pearl' and 'Captain Jack Spawwo' Dad was pleased for the most part but I often caught him with the twins in his lap repeating 'Spa-row' over and over again, the twins just gave him a look that said 'you're mad' and then they would toddle off to find Elizabeth, Will, me or Oliver to tell them that 'Uncle Jack' was talking funny again.

This particular day was the usual warm sunny day in the Caribbean, the ocean was calm and clear, the sky had not one cloud in it and everyone was in high spirits. I had been getting twinges every now and again but Elizabeth said it was just pre-labour pains; just my body getting ready to give birth since I was so close, nothing to worry about.

I was stood at the rail of the Pearl, watching the sun set and covering the sky with the most brilliant reds, pinks, yellows, oranges and purples. I loved this scene and if I was skilled at painting and drawing, I would have painted this scene a thousand times over.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach but I paid it no attention, it was normal to me, but it sure did hurt like hell.

"You ok Lily?" came a voice from behind me, I turned to see it was Will.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said through clenched teeth. My grip on the rail tightened and Will came over and held my arm, concerned for my wellbeing.

"Lily?" he asked unsurely. The pain only got worse and it was excruciating.

"Will" I gasped, hoping he could help me somehow.

"You're not due for another week Lily, don't do this to me now" he said, almost humouredly.

"It's just pre-labour pains, like Elizabeth said" I replied, grapping onto Will's shirt tightly and leaning over, nearly dragging Will down with me.

"I presume it's just because the baby is nearly due that its worse" I said, Will nodded in understanding. Just as another bolt of pain swept through me, I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. Will dropped onto the floor with me and helped me up. As I stood up straight the pain came to an end like it always did.

"Better?" Will asked me as he straightened out his shirt. I took a deep breathe, then sighed, happy that it was over, for now.

"Much better" I said. Excusing myself from Will, I went in search for Elizabeth, who would be able to tell me what just happened back there. I searched the cabins but didn't find Elizabeth or any sign of her there. Just when I ran out of places to look, I remembered. The hold.

I walked steadily down the stairs, careful not to fall, and made my way to the hold. I opened the door and searched the room. Sure enough, I found Elizabeth, she was sitting on one of the crates, her eyes were closed and her long honey coloured hair was spread out along her shoulders. For a moment I thought she was asleep, but was proved otherwise when Elizabeth opened one eye, looking round the room and finally stopped when her gaze met mine. She opened the other eye and smiled.

"You found me" she said, still smiling, she motioned for me to sit next to her so I did. I wanted to pull my legs up to my chest but I couldn't because of the bump. When I found out I was pregnant I had no idea that there would be so many restrictions about what I could and couldn't do, what I could and couldn't eat or drink, I'll be glad when all this over and I can hold my baby, instead of watching my stomach expand when the baby grows.

"I ought to have known I could find ye here before I looked in all the cabins" I said. Elizabeth just smiled at me.

"What's troubling you?" she asked, I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why people always seemed to be able to read my mind.

"Pre-labour pains" I said, Elizabeth nodded showing she understood me.

"Aye" she started, then her smile dropped to frown, her eyes darting back and forth quickly, as if she was thinking something over "did it hurt worse than all of the others?" she asked me, her eyes looking into my own, her brown eyes full of question.

"Yes" I said, not following where this was going.

"It's coming" Elizabeth said plainly "once you get the 'big' pre-labour pain that's it, you're going to have this baby today Lily" Elizabeth explained.

………………………………… 

For the remainder of the night I stood on the deck, pacing back and forth waiting for my body to be taken over with pain. I didn't want it to happen but it had to. Everybody kept coming over to me and asking if I was ok, I hadn't told them what Elizabeth had told me, I didn't want them fussing over me like I was made of glass, so I told them I was fine and went about with what I was doing.

I was growing more and more nervous by the minute. Even as a child I had heard of women dying during childbirth and I'm sure that my grandmother, Dad's mother had died while trying to give birth to his brother, unfortunately my uncle never even made it to his first breathe.

Then it came.

It felt worse than a cannon ball being shot straight through me, a wave of the most immense pain I had ever felt. I gasped and ran to my room, not sure of what to do. I called for Elizabeth but no sound escaped my lips. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of going through _this_ on my own. Could cope with battles against other ships, blood-thirsty pirates coming at me from all angles, perverted drunken men ogling at me in the seediest taverns in Tortuga, but not this, not alone at any rate.

**Please review! I know, I know, there was a lack of Oliver, Jack and the rest of the crew in this chapter but I needed to get it out of the way, I promise the others will be in the next chapter**


	21. Our Perfect Little Charlotte and A Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates

I don't know if this will be the last chapter or not, I may put in another chapter just to close the story, but then it's the third story of the I'm Lily Sparrow Savvy? Series, I haven't thought of a name for it yet and I am still unsure about what will happen, but I have a few ideas.

**Chapter 21**

_It felt worse than a cannon ball being shot straight through me, a wave of the most immense pain I had ever felt. I gasped and ran to my room, not sure of what to do. I called for Elizabeth but no sound escaped my lips. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of going through this on my own. Could cope with battles against other ships, blood-thirsty pirates coming at me from all angles, perverted drunken men ogling at me in the seediest taverns in Tortuga, but not this, not alone at any rate._

I collapsed onto my bed in pain, releasing the breathe I didn't even know I was holding. I clutched my stomach, not knowing what to do.

"Elizabeth!" I screamed, knowing that only she could help me through this birth, Oliver was only good for holding my hand and muttering reassurances, but Elizabeth could keep her head together and help me through the labour.

I heard shuffling outside the cabin door, I hoped it would be Elizabeth but as the door opened I found that the person on the other side was Oliver.

"Oh my God. Lily are you ok? I heard you shout, is it the baby?" he asked, I knew he was concerned and uncertain about the situation but I couldn't help getting frustrated with him.

"Yes Oliver it is the bloody baby I'm not giving birth to a bloody watermelon!" I shouted, "Go and get Elizabeth!" I demanded through clenched teeth. Oliver nodded, not wanting to argue with me and ran out of the room in search for Elizabeth, I realised I had forgotten to tell him that she'll probably be in the hold, I prayed she wouldn't be in there, it was the one place that no one would look, which is why she went there to think in the first place. A bolt of pain shot through me and brought me back to my senses.

"God Elizabeth hurry up!" I gasped in anguish. I lead back on the bed, hoping that it would somehow ease the pain, but it didn't it only made it worse. I screamed in pain, wondering how the hell Elizabeth did this twice with only minutes in between each one.

At that moment, Elizabeth, followed by Oliver, Dad and Anamaria came bursting through the door, their eyes scanning the room for me hurriedly.

"I'm here!" I said, I saw their eyes look at me finally and they all came to me.

"Right then Lily all I want you to do is breathe calmly through the pain, it will help ok? Can you manage that?" Elizabeth asked, she propped me up against the headboard of the bed.

"I am breathing!" I shouted, casting all of them a dirty glance. To my amazement Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes I wondered how you'd act through this" she said, she opened the chest of drawers next to my closet and looked inside. She scanned all of the drawers first before frowning.

"What?" I asked

"Where are the blankets you got from Tortuga?" she asked, looking back at me.

"They're still on the Star Maker!" I gasped as another wave of pain went soaring through me.

"Oliver go and get the blankets for me eh? They should be in your cabin on the Star Maker" Elizabeth said.

"The…spare…cupboard" I said through yet another contraction. Oliver looked like he was going to protest but before he could I yelled at him, "GO" he ran out of the room.

"What can I do?" Dad asked from in front of Anamaria, he looked just as nervous as Oliver did. Anamaria's expression was unreadable.

"You can go outside and wait, it only takes one of us to help Lily in this situation and that would be me" Elizabeth said, hinting to Anamaria that she wasn't needed either. Anamaria took the hint and ushered my protesting father out of the door. A few second later Oliver came running through the door thrusting the blankets at Elizabeth. he quickly came to my side but one deadly glare from Elizabeth made him exit the room. She reassured me that everything would be ok and she arranged the blankets.

"I can't do this!" I shouted as another contraction raced through my body.

"Yes you can" Elizabeth said calmly. How could she stay so calm!

"Is it coming out yet?" I asked, I couldn't tell because so much of me was in pain. I wanted to go to sleep and not feel a thing.

"No not yet" she said, "labour can take hours Lily, so until we see a head we have no idea how long you're going to be like this"

"You mean to tell me that I could be in this pain for hours?!" I shouted.

"Yes but its unlikely" Elizabeth replied. I glanced out of the open door, seeing Oliver, Dad, Will and the twins and Anamaria all peering through the door, trying to see what was happening. Oliver and Dad kept trying to get through but Anamaria shouted at them, she had even managed to slap Oliver, which seemingly brought him back to his senses and made him stay put. Elizabeth shut the door and I cried out, wanting to die.

"KILL ME NOW!" I screamed, the pain had increased drastically and I wanted so badly for it to stop. I heard Dad on the other side of the door arguing with Anamaria for her to let him in and make sure his 'little girl' is alright since she's screaming at Elizabeth to kill her.

"A head!" Elizabeth squealed. It was more in excitement than anything else. "You can push now Lily!" she informed me.

"I don't want to!" I screamed "it bloody hurts! It can stay in there and find its own way out!" I yelled. Elizabeth laughed at my outburst.

"You'll be meeting your child soon Lily, aren't you even a little bit excited?" she asked, picking up the blanket and getting ready to grab the baby which was causing me so much pain.

"Excited!" I yelled mockingly "I'm pleading with you to kill me Elizabeth so no I am not bloody well excited! I am in pain and I want to die so if you can take that dagger over there and put me out of my misery I'll be sure to put in a good word for you wherever I end up" I yelled, pointing at the dagger Elizabeth had removed from my body which was on the table in the middle of the room. I pushed anyway, trying anything to help me get this baby out of me.

"The shoulders are next Lily brace yourself" Elizabeth informed me.

Oh. Good. Lord.

The pain this time was huge, huger than huge!

I pushed with all my might, breathing through the pain like Lizzy had instructed me to do, suddenly the pain decreased and then eventually stopped. It was silent for a moment apart from me crying because of the pain I had just been through. The next sound I heard was that of a baby crying. My baby.

"Oh Lily, she's beautiful" Elizabeth beamed. I smiled before registering what Elizabeth had said.

She. I had just given birth to a baby girl.

Elizabeth wrapped my baby into the blanket she hadn't used and passed her to me. I looked down at the baby who was clutching my arm as if she knew who her mother was straight away. She really was beautiful. She already had lots of hair, my hair, beautiful black hair, just like fathers. She had Oliver and Will's eyes, my nose, she was perfect. My perfect little girl.

Just as I had finished soaking up every feature of my baby's face, I noticed Oliver and father coming through the door, followed by Anamaria and Will. The rest of the crew were either waiting outside of the door or doing their jobs.

"She's a beautiful little lass isn't she Lily?" Dad asked, looking down at her. I passed her to Oliver; he looked amazed and happy with his new little girl.

"What will we name her?" I asked, taking my eyes off the baby and looking at my husband.

"Charlotte" he said, "I thought about names often, even though we never really spoke about, but I'd like her to be called Charlotte, Charlotte for my mother" he said. I thought the name over in my head. Charlotte. I like it.

"Charlotte it is" I said. "I never knew your mother's name was Charlotte" I said.

"I did" said a voice from behind us all. We turned to find Bill stood in the doorway watching us all. "She was my sister"

"Oh my goodness" I gasped. I looked at Oliver for his reaction. He was stood up now, Charlotte lying in his arms.

"What?" he asked Bill.

"She was my sister, you're my nephew, Will's cousin" Bill replied.

Oliver looked at Will, who was as equally shocked as Oliver.

"How?" asked Will, "I mean I know how, but why? Why didn't you tell us Da'?"

"Same reason I never contacted you when I found Barbossa" Bill replied. "Although I didn't know Oliver really was your cousin until he said that his mother's name was Charlotte, that confirmed it for me, have you not noticed the similarity in you both?" he asked.

"I have" I said tiredly, "the same eyes, the same hair" I said simply. Bill nodded at me.

"Well ye learn something new every day" Dad said.

"Aye" Will replied, "but it's not everyday you learn you have a cousin you didn't even know about"

We all laughed, glad that it was out in the open, I was glad that the similarity issues running round in my head. We didn't say anything about it after that; there was nothing to do or to say about it, we just have to get on with it and nothing changes.

**Please review I want to know what you think about my little twist at the end!**


	22. Getting Used To Things

Disclaimer: same as all the other disclaimers, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

Right here it is the last chapter of this story! This chapter is just Lily explaining what had happened over the past three months and any loose ends are now tied in this chapter. It's a short chapter but I promise the first chapters of the third story will be up very very very soon. Enjoy!

**Chapter 22**

_We all laughed awkwardly, glad that it was out in the open, I was glad that the similarity issues running round in my head. We didn't say anything about it after that; there was nothing to do or to say about it, we just have to get on with it and nothing changes._

The next couple of months was just simply getting used to the baby and recovering from the labour. Even though it was getting some used to, not being pregnant, I didn't hesitate on putting on one of my many corsets, it took time to get used to it being so tight but I loved the feeling of being me again. The corset outside of the shirt thing was how I was recognised, my source of protection in a way, no one wanted to mess with Lily Sparrow.

Everything was just the same since Bill's little outburst, there was nothing anyone could do to change it, it was just funny how everyone ended up living together on one ship, well two in our case, Oliver is still captain of the Star Maker and it still sailing alongside us.

Charlotte was a curious little lass. She knew who her mother and father are, she knows who her grandfather is and she is getting used to Elizabeth, Will, Anamaria and Bill, but if anyone else holds her she looks at them strangely and then cry's her heart out. We found that out when Richard and Ben held her, then we experimented with Gibbs and Cotton and we got the same response. She had nearly a full head of my black hair and I swear her eyes are going a darker brown by the day. She had taken a particular interest in the twins, as they have with her, they really like each other, I can tell they'll be great friends when they are older and I think they'll be getting up to lots of mischief and mayhem, as is expected of them since they are Turner's and Sparrow's.

Father has really taken to Charlotte or Charlie as he calls her, I will end up calling her Charlie but it doesn't seem right at the moment. I often catch Dad talking to Charlotte much like he did with the twins, I bet her first word will be 'Captain' like 'little' Jack's was.

The twins are now a year and a few months old, Charlotte is three months old and Oliver and I had our first anniversary the other week. I got drunk that night for the first time since being pregnant!

No one had mentioned Clara since the day after she died, apparently when I was unconscious, father himself had dragged her body off the Pearl and thrown her overboard, along with her things.

Things had been fairly simple and straight forward these past few months. I had a routine everyday; get up, feed Charlotte, feed myself, work and look after Charlotte, eat something, sit around in the evenings with the other crew members, put Charlotte to bed and then have a drink and a sing song with the crew depending on what moods we're all in. For me it was boring, but I'm sure for other mums like me it was pure bliss. Not for me. I was waiting for Charlotte to grow up more so we could go on a proper adventure. We are pirates after all.

I sing the pirate song to Charlotte to get her asleep. She seems to enjoy it but I think the rocking of the ocean helps her get to sleep asleep. She also won't go to sleep without her blanket; we had discovered that when Anamaria took it to be washed and didn't return it until the next day, I never let Anamaria take it again.

I had my own rocking chair next to Charlotte's cot which I used to sit in when she wasn't sleeping and I couldn't leave her. I often sit there and think about what adventures we will get up to when the three children are older, but I am sure just watching the three of them grow up will be an adventure in itself. As for me, I was longing for a proper pirate adventure, some pillaging and pilfering, fighting with other blood-thirsty pirates, sailing the Caribbean for treasure and drinking rum to our hearts content. Aye. There was no life better than a pirate's life. Adventure was what I was longing for, and adventure I will living through in a short amount of time. I am sure of it.

**Please review! Especially now that this is the last chapter!**

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers and those who have read this story but not reviewed. I have told you all countless times that you have been a big help whilst writing this story. I have been looking at all the reviews and I am shocked to find so many…but a few more wouldn't hurt (hehehe) **

**Cookie count! I have been looking through the reviews for the cookies you lot like to send me and I have… 12 cookies and 1 cookie jar (thanks to whyistherumalwaysgone!) so thank you to everyone who sent me cookies lol.**

**I have begun to write the next story so it should be up by next Monday at the latest, if possible I'll try and upload it tonight!**

**See you all soon! **


End file.
